Entre Hermanos
by Ninfula1
Summary: Draco tiene 17. Hermione 13 años. Él tiene un pequeño problema y se le ha ocurrido que ella es la única que puede ayudarle. El detalle es que el problema que tiene Draco, es que él no sabe besar, y Hermione es su hermana.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de J.K.R. no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado, porque estoy muy, muy aburrida.**

 **Advertencia: La siguiente historia esta situada en universo alterno y puede contener un poco de OoC. Es de género incesto, por lo que si no te gusta el tema, ya puedes cerrar la ventana.**

I

Draco se encontraba en su recamara haciendo sus tareas, cuando su mamá tocó la puerta, asomó la cabeza y le dijo que saldría a acompañar a la vecina al hospital, ya que su hija estaba a punto de dar a luz. Que lo más probable es que se tardara en regresar y que si él podía estar al pendiente Hermione mientras tanto. Draco le contestó que sí y, luego de que su mamá cerrara nuevamente la puerta, sonrió con astucia al darse cuenta que ésta era su oportunidad para llevar a cabo lo que había estado planeando desde hace algunos días.

Draco era un adolescente común de 17 años, la etapa de la rebeldía del todo quemada, le gustaban las chicas, iba regularmente en las materias de la escuela y de cuando en cuando ayudaba a su mamá a estar al pendiente de Hermione, su hermana pequeña a la que le llevaba cuatro años. Pero Draco tenía un pequeño problema: No sabía besar. Algo realmente estúpido considerando que no era porque no le faltase candidatas, más bien se debía el hecho de que a él le daba miedo hacerlo mal y que, la chica con la que se besara por primera vez, lo fuera a regar por todo el colegio, causando así que ninguna otra quisiera besarlo después. Por lo que Draco se le metió una idea en la cabeza que, si era sincero con él mismo, tenia que reconocer que era bastante descabellada. Pero por más que pensó y pensó, no halló ninguna otra opción para ponerle fin a su problema, que no fuera otra más que la de idea de que fuese Hermione la que lo ayudara.

Draco no sabía todavía cómo le iba propone resto a su hermana, menos hacer que ella aceptara luego de que él se lo dijera, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, puesto que estaba muy consciente que una oportunidad como esa no se le iba a presentar otra vez. No era común que él se quedara sólo con su hermana, ya que su mamá era ama de casa tiempo completo mientras que su papá trabajaba; por lo que Draco no quiso perder más tiempo, cerró su cuaderno y salió de su cuarto para buscar a Hermione. No tardó en encontrarla en la sala, frente al televisor, acostada boca abajo en el piso mientras jugaba _Mortal Kombat_.

Su hermana era rara, cualquier otra niña de su edad estaría jugando algo más femenino. En fin, qué mas daba lo que estuviera jugando, lo importante es que Draco se le acababa de ocurrir cómo haría para hacer que su hermana lo ayudara.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en no dejar que su contrincante le ganara, que no se había dado cuenta que su hermano estaba parado detrás de ella.

Draco se le antojó asustarla. Y lo hizo.

—¡Aahhhh! —Gritó Hermione, dejando caer el control por el susto, lo que causó que perdiera con un _fatality_. Se puso boca arriba para ver al idiota de su hermano, que se desternillaba de la risa.

—¡Estúpido! —comenzó a golpearlo luego de levantarse—. ¡Hiciste que perdiera!

—No será que es que no sabes jugar. —Le dijo Draco, con burla, evitando en vano que ella lo siguiera golpeando. La condenada era chiquita, pero golpeaba bastante fuerte.

—¡Claro que sé, estúpido! Si perdí, fue porque tú me asustaste. —le dijo ella, irritada, propinandole una patada en la espinilla que lo hizo ver estrellas. Aún así Draco se mordió la lengua para no gritar cómo nena por el dolor. Eso sería contradecir lo que diría a continuación:

—Aceptalo, Hermione. Ése juego es para chicos, no para niñas debiluchas cómo tú, que ni siquiera has conseguido derribarme.

Hermione dejó de golpearlo, se llevó las manos a la cintura y sus ojos ambarinos brillaron desafiantes.

—Ah, sí. ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? —propuso, señalando la consola por encima de su hombro.

 _¡Bingo!_ celebró Draco interiormente, disimulando una sonrisa de triunfo con una fingida expresión de desinterés.

—Olvidalo. No quiero verte llorar. —Y, para ponerle más realismo a sus palabras, amagó irse, pero tenía claramente entendido que ella no lo dejaría ir así no más: Hermione comenzó a llamarlo cobardica, mientras cacareaba cómo una gallina.

—Está bien —aceptó haciéndole creer que lo hacía para dejarle en claro que él no era ningún cobarde—. Pero hagamos esto más interesante. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó Hermione, a la vez que sentaba con las piernas entrelazadas, y cambiaba la opción del juego de un usuario a dos, disponiéndose luego a elegir con quién jugaría. Alexander la imitó, sentándose al lado de ella mientras tomaba el otro control. Eligió rápidamente a _Scorpion_ , ya que éste siempre había sido su favorito, y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver que _Sub Zero_ era el elegido por su hermana. Pero luego pensó que estaba bien, a su hermanita no le quedaría ninguno de los personaje femeninos, Hermione era demasiado simple en comparación. Fácilmente se le podría confundir con un chico al juzgar por la manera tan masculina en la que se vestía: pantalones, camisetas anchas y zapatos _converse_. Si no fuera por su larga cabellera castaña y encrespada, que acostumbraba a sujetar con dos colas, una a cada lado de su cabeza, estaba seguro que nadie se daría cuenta que era una niña.

—Quien gane tendrá que hacer lo que el otro quiera sin rechistar. —le dijo al fin, extendiéndole una de sus manos para cerrar el trato. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante a la vez que asentía en acuerdo y estrechaba su mano, para luego soltarla y pulsar el botón de inicio.

El juego no tardó en comenzar, pero sí un poco en finalizar. El resultado fue el siguiente:

—No, no, no. ¡Noooo!

—¡Yes, yes, yes!

Hermione negaba constantemente en tanto movía la cabeza de lado a lado, viendo horrorizada y molesta, la cara de triunfo de su hermano a la vez que hacía un baile absurdamente ridículo, celebrando claramente la victoria.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó, colérica deseando que su hermano dejara de restregarle su triunfo en la cara—. Hiciste trampa —lo acusó—. De otra manera no me puedes haber ganado. ¡Si tú ya ni siquiera juegas!

—Ningún trampa, hermanita —se defendió Draco, contento por haber sido él el ganador. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Hermione le dio buena pelea y casi le gana. Casi—. Y el que tenga tiempo sin jugar no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de cómo hacerlo.

Hermione no supo qué más decirle. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero, si algo ella no era, era mal perdedora. Aunque esta era la primera vez que perdía contra alguien de carne y hueso -la computadora no contaba-, y la verdad era que su hermano le había ganado limpiamente.

—Te dije que no quería verte llorar. —le dijo Draco, burlándose de ella todavía. Al menos había dejado de hacer ese estúpido baile.

—¿Quién llora, imbécil? —le dijo ella, parpadeando para reprimir las lágrimas. Cómo odiaba que le dieran ganas de llorar cuando estaba molesta. Y ahora lo estaba—. Escupelo ya: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de su hermano le causó un escalofrío. Él no le pediría algo cómo que le lavara la ropa por una semana -incluyendo la ropa interior-, ¿o sí?

Pero Hermione jamás se esperó que su hermano le pidiera lo que pidió a continuación:

—Quiero que me dejes besarte.

Al principio, Hermione pensó que el haber perdido por primera en su juego favorito, en el cual había invertido bastante tiempo para aprender cada combinación de teclas, para sacar cualquier poder de cada uno de los personajes, le afectó a tal punto de dejarla media sorda. De otra manera no podía explicarse el que Draco le hubiera dicho lo que le dijo. Supo luego que no se había quedado sorda, al ver que su hermano se le acercaba con intención clara de querer besarla.

—¡¿A caso te has vuelto loco?! —reaccionó justo a tiempo, empujándolo lejos de ella antes de que él tan siquiera tocara sus labios—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —pasaban los segundos y su hermano no le respondía. Hermione abrió los ojos cómo platos comprendiendo equívocamente el porqué— Acaso tú... ¡No!. ¿Acaso tú estás enamorado de mí. —le preguntó lívida, sin querer creerlo.

Draco comenzó a reírse con verdaderas ganas, y Hermione no supo por qué, pero se irritó tanto, que sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir color.

—Y después dices que yo soy el loco, hermanita —Draco comenzó a decirle entre risa y risa—. De verás que ver tanto anime te está afectando el cerebro. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo iba estar enamorado de ti?

—¿Entonces por qué quieres besarme? —escupió ella, volviendo a su estado de molestia. No sabía qué era, pero hubo algo en el tono que su hermano utilizó para decir esto, que le hizo hervir la sangre. Era como si él estuviera insinuado que nadie podría nunca enamorarse de ella

—A ti qué te importa —Draco dejó de reírse y le dijo a Hermione a la defensiva—. Tú sólo tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera porque perdiste. —ni loco le diría la verdad a su hermana, ella sería la que se burlaría de él después.

—Si no me dices no haré lo que me pides. Y no puedes obligarme porque sino se lo diré a mamá.

Draco se tensó y, por la expresión desafiante que se reflejaba en la cara de su hermana, supo que ella hablaba en serio. Suspiró derrotado y decidió que lo mejor sería que dejara el asunto así. Ya vería más adelante cómo haría para ponerle fin a su problema.

Lo que Draco ignoraba, era que su hermana ya le había picado el mosquito de la curiosidad.

 **¡Hola! Ok, iré directamente al grano, esta es la primera vez que adapto una de mis historias a este fandom (Que me encanta mucho, mucho). Estoy pasando por un momento de aburrimiento y lo estoy matando haciendo esto. Sin embargo, quisiera que me hicieran saber si les gusta y quieren que continúe adaptandola (la historia la seguiré escribiendo porque la estoy subiendo en otro sitio). Llevo cuatro capítulos más aparte de éste, y, si mis cuentas no me fallan sólo me quedan uno o dos para finalizarlo.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, disculpen alguna molestia y gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de J.K.R. no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado, porque estoy muy, muy aburrida.**

 **Advertencia: La siguiente historia esta situada en universo alterno y puede contener un poco de OoC. Es de género incesto, por lo que si no te gusta el tema, ya puedes cerrar la ventana.**

I

Había pasado media hora desde el episodio tan raro en donde su hermano, luego de haberla derrotado humillantemente en su vídeo juego favorito, le había pedido que lo dejara besarla, sin querer darle algún tipo de explicación razonable que le hiciera entender a ella, cómo es que a él se le había ocurrido semejante locura.

Hermione ahora se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando en esto mientras hacía rebotar una pelota de goma en contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Por más que quería olvidarse del asunto no podía, porque, si había algo que definía a Hermione, era que era muy curiosa. Sabía que no se quedaría tranquila hasta saber eso que su hermano no quiso decirle, por lo que guardó la pelota en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió de su cuarto, para dirigirse al de su hermano. Estaba segura que lo encontraría allí.

Tocó una sola vez la hoja de madera y escuchó un " _Está abierto_ " desde de dentro. Hermione abrió la puerta completamente y se apoyó de espaldas en el marco, con una de sus piernas flexionadas hacia atrás.

Draco ni siquiera se había volteado a mirarla. Él estaba sentado en frente de su escritorio, dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó no sabiendo qué más decirle. Ahora que estaba allí, se sentía estúpida. No era cómo si ella le fuera a volver a preguntar y él le contestaría así no más.

—La tarea. —contestó de manera escueta.

—Mmmm —murmuró ella cómo una idiota. Luego rodó los ojos y bufó—. Escucha, lo de decirle a mamá era mentira, ¿vale? —Bien, ese comienzo estaba bien porque se lo decía con sinceridad, y además había captado la atención de su hermano, que era lo que ella quería. Seguía sentado frente del escritorio, pero se giró para mirarla. Ahora lo difícil sería continuar.

Hermione miró al suelo y se frotó la frente a la vez que tragaba grueso. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa por le que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse... Pero ella no era una cobarde.

—Si aún quieres, haré lo que me pides —le dijo y volvió a mirarlo. Su hermano tenía expresión incrédula, su boca se había abierto pero no emitía palabra alguna, por lo que Hermione comenzó a sentirse incómoda—. Claro que si no quieres... Olvidalo. —Bufó, separándose del marco con intención de irse.

—¡Espera! —Draco se había puesto de pie en el acto, impidiéndole que se fuera, tomándola de uno de sus brazos—. Espera —le volvió a repetir—. Sí quiero.

Hermione asintió y Draco le soltó el brazo para que ella entrara ahora su cuarto. Él cerró la puerta cuando lo hizo, y la vio caminar hasta sentarse en donde él estaba segundos antes, sólo que al revés, es decir, la espalda de ella dando hacia el escritorio. Colocó los brazos entrelazados encima del respaldo de la silla, recostando su cabeza encima de ellos.

—Y bien, ¿cómo lo hacemos? —Hermione preguntó directa, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios.

Draco se dirigió a la cama y se sentó.

—No sé, supongo que lo hacemos y ya, ¿no?

Hermione asintió, recibiendo la invitación tácita de su hermano para que sentara al lado de él. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama, pasando sus sudorosas manos varias veces por encima de sus muslos a la vez que respiraba profunda y sonoramente.

—Bien. —dijo, girando su cuerpo un poco, de tal manera que ahora miraba de frente a su hermano.

—Bien. —repitió Draco.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos sin saber cuál de los dos tomaría la iniciativa. El problema fue que, cuando al fin se decidieron, ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Se supone que debías ladear la cabeza, boba! —la reprendió Draco a la vez que se sobaba la frente que, seguro que con la cabeza tan dura que tenía su hermana, le había hecho un chichón.

—¡Y por qué iba yo a saber nada, imbécil! —contraatacó ella, tambien sobándose la frente — . ¡Yo nunca he besado a nadie, en cambio tú... —la voz de Hermione se fue apagando conforme decía esto ultimo sin poder terminar la frase, al ver que su hermano se ruborizaba hasta la raíz de su rubio cabello. Y, de repente, la compresión llegó a ella de manera incrédula—. Mentira —soltó con una risa sin gracia que Draco mal interpretó.

—No te burles, ¿quieres? —Draco le dijo entre molesto e incomodo, viendo hacia un punto no específico de la habitación. Si había algo que no le gustaba, era que la gente se burlara de él, menos que lo hiciera una mocosa como su hermana.

A Hermione le dio ternura la expresión que tenía su hermano. Parecía un niño con la boca fruncida. Pocas veces lo había visto así de vulnerable, por no decir que nunca.

—No me burlo, tonto. —le aclaró a la vez que le alborotaba el cabello de manera juguetona, lo que a Draco no le dio gracia y la apartó de manotón.

—¿Entonces por qué te reías? —inquirió.

—Por pura incredulidad. Me cuesta creer que no has besado a nadie cuando todas las chicas del colegio no hacen más que babear por ti.

Draco asintió sonriendo socarrón, porque su hermana estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Por qué no has besado a nadie?

Borró la sonrisa y cuadró los hombros, adoptando una actitud defensiva ante la pregunta de su hermana, apunto de soltarle de mala manera que a ella qué le importaba. Pero al ver que ella estaba en plan de buena onda, que se lo preguntaba por lo curiosa que era -no para burlarse de él-, suspiró a la vez que se relajaba y se lo contó todo, aún así esperando la carcajada de ella por enterarse que él no era más que un cobarde y miedoso.

La carcajada nunca llegó y, para asombro de Draco, ella se mostró bastante comprensiva.

—Pero Draco, sólo tienes que esperar el momento indicado, hablar con la chica que te gusta. Estoy segura que ella lo comprenderá. Es más, hasta se pondrá contenta de que ella va ser tu primer beso, y hasta puede que ella tampoco haya besado nunca a nadie.

Draco se quedó pensativo, así como lo decía su hermana no sonaba tan mal. De hecho, era bastante lógico. Sonrió y suspiró aliviado, sintiendo como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima. Aunque para ser justos, fue Hermione la que se lo quitó. ¿Quién iba a decir que su hermanita de trece años iba terminar dándole un buen consejo?

—En cambio yo si no tengo remedio...

Draco frunció las cejas, no comprendiendo lo que dijo su hermana. Aunque ella lo había dicho en un susurro, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta sin darse cuenta, pero Draco la escuchó y ahora era a él que le había picado la curiosidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó a su hermana, causando que ella lo mirara con sorpresa ante su interrogante, puesto que, efectivamente, lo que dijo lo había hecho para ella misma.

—De nada. —contestó tajante, poniéndose de pie para irse, era claro que ella no tenía más nada que hacer allí. Pero Draco la jaló del brazo, haciendo que volviera a caer sentada en la cama.

—Tú no te vas hasta que me explique. Yo ya hablé, ahora te toca a ti.

Hermione miró a su hermano, que hablaba muy en serio, y bufó molesta con ella misma. ¿Quién la manda a ser tan bocaza? Abrió los ojos de nuevo, decidiendo decírselo de una buena vez, además, no iba a decirle algo que él no supiera ya, cuando él mismo se lo había insinuado.

—¿De qué más? Si tú bien sabes que yo nunca voy a tener la oportunidad de que alguien quiera besarme —le dijo sin mirarlo y de mala gana, su rostro poniéndose rojo y caliente de la vergüenza y la rabia que le daba aceptarlo en voz alta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Hermione volteó a ver a su hermano, creyendo que él le estaba gastando una broma, pero en su cara no se reflejaba más que la confusión. Soltó una risa seca y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puedo creer que lo preguntes cuando tú mismo, que eres mi hermano, me miras y me tratas como si yo fuera un chico —se lo dijo con tono dolido y resentido, y Draco no pudo contradecirla porque ella tenía toda razón, lo que lo hacía sentir miserable.

—Y en parte sé que yo tengo la culpa. Mirame —Hermione se señaló a ella misma mientras se limpiaba bruscamente una lágrima que, rebelde, había escapado de sus ojos—: Me visto como un chico. Pero, ¿qué hago si no me gustan los vestidos, ni jugar a las muñecas, ni juntarme con esas niñas estúpidas que no saben hablar de otra cosas más que puras tonteras? ¿Qué hago si me gusta más el fútbol, el basket o jugar pelotica de goma?... ¡Dime Draco! —gritó fuera de sí, perdiendo hace rato la batalla por contener las lágrimas—. ¿Cómo alguien tan siquiera va a querer besarme, si el chico que me gusta nada más me ve como la persona genial que le consigue las figuritas que le hacen falta en su álbum?

Hermione bajó la cabeza, dejando que parte de su cabello le ocultara su rostro. En parte se sentía aliviada por haber sacado todo eso que tenía por dentro y no le había dicho a nadie; pero por la otra se sentía estúpida y avergonzada por andar llorando por un chico que no valía la pena.

—Él no vale la pena —Draco le dijo cómo si fuera el eco de su conciencia, mientras la tomaba por el mentón, animándola a que lo mirase—. Si ese chico no puede ver más allá de su tonto álbum de figuritas, es porque es un idiota y no merece que derrames ni una sola lágrima por él.

—Eso ya lo sé —le corroboró ella, impidiendo que él le limpiara las lágrimas—. Pero que pasa, Draco, si nunca nadie puede ver más en mí —Hermione lo miró como si él tuviera la respuesta, deseaba que él la tuviera, porque, si era sincera con ella misma, la principal razón por la que había ido a buscarlo, no fue tanto por la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que su hermano no le quería decir, sino por la oportunidad que él le había ofrecido de tener su primer y único beso. Hermione no estaba muy convencida de que en el futuro alguien la fuese a ver como una chica, y ella era demasiado orgullosa para cambiar su manera de ser sólo para que al fin ella le gustara alguien de verdad.

Draco quería decirle a Hermione que eso no pasaría, porque después de todo sí había alguien que veía que ella era más que una ropa y actitud de niño. Ella era una chica que tenía personalidad, carácter y fuerza; pero también era esa chica sensible que tenía al frente; esa que no se había burlado de él al confesarles sus miedos; y esa que le había dado el mejor de los consejos. Hermione era eso y mucho más, pero Draco no sólo quería decírselo con palabras..., quería también demostrárselos con hechos.

Draco tragó grueso al dirigir su mirada gris a los labios de Hermione, los que acababa de humedecer con su pequeña y rosada lengua, y supo que ese era el momento indicado, por lo que llevó una de sus manos al rostro de su hermana, y acercó el suyo lentamente, hasta que al fin unió su boca con la ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos, contrario a Draco que los mantenía abiertos, no queriendo dejar de mirar el hermoso rostro de su hermana, mientras que movía los labios encima de los de ella, para luego chuparselos suave y delicadamente, lo que hacía que Hermione soltara pequeños gemidos que animaban a Draco a continuar con el beso.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, deslizando la mano que tenía sobre la mejilla de su hermana hacia detrás de su cabeza, instándola a que ella se inclinara un poco, de modo que así él pudiera profundizar lo que había iniciado.

Hermione gimió sonoramente cuando la lengua de su hermano entró en contacto con la suya, lo que causó que Draco gimiera a su vez, comenzando a exitarse, por lo que supo que debía parar antes de que la situación se saliera de las manos.

Al separarse no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse nervioso, y tampoco ayudaba que ella lo mirara de una forma que él no sabía cómo interpretar. Aparte que no le decía nada.

Draco carraspeó.

—¿Qué tal lo he hecho? —preguntó más por romper el silencio que por otra cosa.

—No lo sé... —respondió ella sin aliento, sincera. Porque de verdad no sabía; lo único que sabía era que no había sido suficiente. Que al separarse, su hermano le había dejado una sensación de vacío que ella moría por volver a llenar.

"¡Chicos, ya llegué!"

Lo que obviamente ya no sería en ese momento.

 **Gracias, flopymoon y Angie por leer y comentar. A mí también me gusta mucho el género incesto. Espero que lea haya gustado la conti.**

 **Gracias también a los que agregaron la historia a alerta y favoritos, y a los que leen en silencio.**

 **Nos leeemos luego, bay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de J.K.R. no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado, porque estoy muy, muy aburrida.**

I

Su primer beso. Había tenido su primer beso. Hermione no lo podía creer. Pero sobre todo lo que no se podría creer era que su primer beso se lo hubiera dado su hermano. Y lo menos creíble aún era que no podía quitarse de sus labios la sensación de los labios de Draco, y que quería que él volviera a besarla.

 _Estás realmente loca, Hermione._

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Hermione respingó, desviando la mirada de su cena -que no había tocado- y la posó en su madre, lívida. ¿Había cometido la estupidez de pensar en voz alta? A juzgar por la expresión inquisitiva que tenía su madre, supo que sí. Su boca se abrió en busca del preciado oxigeno que no llegaba de manera correcta a sus pulmones, y no supo qué decir. Pero era consciente que debía decir algo, porque ahora su padre había dejado de comer y también la veía esperando una respuesta. El que no la veía era su hermano, que tenía la mirada clavada en el plato y jugaba nerviosamente con unos de los guisantes.

Hermione suprimió las ganas de tragar grueso.

—Es que hoy... —comenzó no muy convencida de cómo iba a continuar—. Es que hoy he perdido en el vídeo juegos y... y pensaba en cómo pude ser tan loca en dejarme vencer... Sí, eso. —suspiró, al menos no era una mentira completamente.

—Hermione, de verdad que estás loca —concordó su madre—, pero es por andar pensando en vídeos juegos en vez de pensar en cómo harás para pasar las dos materias aplazadas y no perder el año. Deberías de aprender de tu hermano que...

Su madre siguió dándole el largo sermón que siempre le daba cada vez que se acordaba que ella había reprobado dos materias, y Hermione la escuchó sin rechistar, aliviada de que su madre no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella no le decía del todo la razón de su locura

Su padre no dijo nada y volvió su atención a la comida. Draco levantó la mirada, cruzándola un segundo con ella. Ese segundo le había bastado para saber que no nada más ella pensaba en el beso que se habían dado.

II

La cena culminó y Hermione fue mandada a lavar los traste como castigo por no estar más pendiente de lo verdaderamente importante, a pesar de que ese día le tocaba Draco. Sus padres fueron a ver televisión, y su hermano... No sabía a dónde estaba. Quizá había ido un momento al baño o tal vez estaba en su cuarto, estudiando, como siempre. Hermione se inclinó más por esto último, deseando que Draco fuera menos dado a los estudios así su mamá dejaría de compararla con él. No es que Hermione fuera una holgazana que no le gustaba estudiar. Ella sí estudiaba, pero no todo el tiempo como lo hacía su hermano. La vida era una sola como para andar desperdiciendola nada más con la cabeza metida en un libro. A ella le gustaba jugar con sus amigos, divertirse, y ya luego se centraba en los estudios. Además, su mamá era una exagerada, era la primera vez que iba aplazada, y no era por gusto, más bien era porque la profesora de ingles la tenía agarrada con ella y no le permitía entrar a la clase por que ella llevaba el uniforme sucio. O sea, tenía ingles después de una hora libre, hora que ella aprovechaba para jugar fútbol. ¿Cómo quería que ella no ensuciara? Sus compañeros también lo hacían y a ellos sí los dejaba entrar. Claro, como eran chicos y ella era una chica... En fin, el caso era que por eso había reprobado ingles, junto con matemáticas, y tenía que decir que también era culpa de la profesora, que era una desgraciada, no sólo con ella, sino con la mayoría que había tenido la mala suerte de que le tocara ver clases con ella. Más que dar clases de matemáticas, la profesora Vector parecía era dar chino, porque casi nadie le entendía nada, y ese casi se resumía a 10 alumnos repartidos en las 8 secciones a las que ella le daba clases, las cuales estaban conformadas por más de treinta integrantes. Claro, pero cuando ella le decía a su madre que ella no había sido la única en reprobar y que en esos casos debían de tomar en cuenta que podría ser que el profesor era el que fallaba, ésta argumentaba que Draco había visto materia con él y que le fue excelente, eximido. Es decir, fin del tema, dijera lo que dijera, Draco siempre iba ser mejor que ella.

Hermione suspiró, cualquiera pensaría que le tenía envidia a su hermano mayor, y en cierta forma tenía que reconocer que era así, pero lo que le envidiaba no era otra cosa más que su condición de ser chico. Todo sería más fácil para ella si hubiera nacido con un pene entre las piernas. Frunció las cejas, imaginarse de ésta manera no le había agrado. Suspiró, la verdad es que no cambiaría el hecho de ser chica, lo que sí le gustaría cambiar era la mentalidad tan obtusa de la gente, algo que era imposible.

Hermione enjugó el último plato y lo colocó en el escurre vajilla. Se sacudió el exceso de agua de las manos y giró su cuerpo. Casi grita y le da un paro cardíaco al darse cuenta de la presencia de Draco, que estaba parado a pocos pasos de ella.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de regañarlo y preguntarle si estaba buscando matarla. Draco acortó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y le tomó la mano para pasarle, lo que ella dedujo, un papel. Luego se alejó de ella con la misma rapidez con la que se había acercado.

Hermione soltó todo el aire que no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones, y se llevó una mano a su acelerado corazón. Era la mano que contenía la nota que su hermano le había dado, así que no perdió tiempo y la separó de su pecho para poder ver qué era lo contenía ésta.

" _Necesitamos hablar. Ven a mi cuarto esta noche después que papá y mamá estén dormidos."_

Hermione rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso su hermano no sabía que existía la palabra por favor? Además ¿por qué tenía que ir ella, por qué no iba él al suyo? Hermione no pudo evitar reír al ver la posdata de la nota:

" _P.D: porque tu cuarto está al lado del de ellos y podrían escucharnos hablar "_

Hermione hizo una bolita con el papel y se la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al tiempo que pensaba en lo que podría querer su hermano hablar con ella... Ok, se dejaría de bobadas, era obvio que lo que él quería hablarle era de lo ocurrido en la tarde. Del beso. Pero, ¿por qué? Si lo que quería era decirle que lo mantuvieran en secreto, no tenía no que decírselo, eso no era algo para contárselo a la nadie. Claro que lo más normal sería eso, que ella le contara a una amiga, de manera emocionada, que al fin había tenido su primer beso. Pero ella no tenía amigas, y no era normal que con quien se hubiera besado fuera su hermano.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo, quizá lo que hermano quería decirle era que lo del beso no podía volver a ocurrir y, sí, una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero era una ínfima parte... la otra mayor parte no lo estaba.

III

Draco llevaba mucho rato caminando de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación. Eran pasada de la media noche y no veía la hora en que su hermana por fin acudiera a lo que él le había pedido en la nota. ¿Qué estaba esperando, a que amaneciera? Sus padres hace rato que estaban dormidos, él lo había corroborado cuando hacía aproximadamente dos horas había ido al baño y escuchó los ronquidos que provenían de su cuarto cuando pasó en frente de éste. Draco había pensado en ir a la habitación de su hermana, ya que ella parecía también haberse quedado dormida -eso o que decidió no hacer caso a lo que le pidió-, pero sabía que era demasiado arriesgado hablar con ella en su cuarto. Las paredes eran tan delgadas que hasta el zumbido de una mosca las penetraba. No. Lo mejor era esperar y confiar en que su hermana iría. En su cuarto no era que fuera más seguro hablar, pero al menos el riesgo era menor.

Draco estuvo a punto de darse por vencido e irse a domir -ya vería en qué momento conseguiría hablar con su hermana-, cuando una luz se filtró a su cuarto. Su hermana acaba de entrar, haciéndolo rápidamente, cerrando la puerta y recostando su espalda encima de ésta.

El cuarto de Draco estaba en penumbras, la única luz que había era la que proyectaba la luna a través de la ventana, pero, aún con tan escasa luz, Draco podía ver cómo el pecho de su hermana subía y bajaba constantemente, cómo si estuviera asustada. Dedujo que era por el temor de que sus padres la hubieran cachado entrando a esas altas hora de la noche a su cuarto.

Draco tragó grueso al reparar en que ella no llevaba su vestuario habitual. Llevaba una franelilla de tiros y un short corto hasta medio muslo. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermana sin aquel exceso de trapo que la hacían lucir como un chico, y tenía que decir, con todas sus letras, que ella parecía cualquier otra cosa menos esto. Aunque le hubiese gustado que ella no hubiera ido allí de esa manera, porque ahora su cuerpo no estaría experimentando un calor que no debía, y ahora tampoco él no estaría dudando en decirle lo que había pensado decirle, que era que lo que pasó en la tarde había sido una locura, un error que había sido culpa de su cobardía, y que no se preocupara, que él no volvería hacer nada para que ocurriera de nuevo y que era mejor que lo olvidara.

Draco estaba seguro él no lo olvidaría jamás.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Hermione en un susurro, haciendo que él parpadeara, sacándolo de su abstracción.

Draco se obligó a mirar a otro lado que no fuera a los redondeados senos que se adivinaban bajo la camisilla que llevaba puesta su hermana, y la piel expuesta de sus torneadas piernas. El deporte la había favorecido muy bien.

Carrapeó intentando encontrar su voz, le dio la espalda a su hermana y caminó hasta sentarse en la cama para que ella no notara los estragos que estaba causando en el sur de su cuerpo. Vamos, que era un adolescente hormonal.

Hermione también caminó, y él agradeció que lo hubiera hecho para sentarse en la silla que estaba frente de su escritorio. Lo que no agradeció fue que lo hiciera con las piernas arriba del asiento, flexionadas hacia sí, para utilizar de apoyo sus rodillas y dejar caer su mentón en ellas. El short se había corrido, dejándole ver completamente sus muslos, hasta un poco más allá del inicio de sus nalgas. Draco largó un sonoro suspiro y se pasó la mano por la cabeza con exasperación, inconscientemente.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tenía? Una maldita erección entre las piernas. Eso era lo que tenía, y al parecer su hermana era muy inteligente, pero no para saber lo que podía causar en un chico el que estuviera sentada de esa manera. Bueno, quizá sí lo sabía, pero como él era su hermano... Sí, su hermano, no había que olvidar ése detalle.

Draco inspiró.

—Nada. —mintió con voz ronca.

—Bueno, dime lo querías decirme para que yo me pueda ir a dormir. Mañana, es decir, hoy, hay escuela y no quisiera dormirme en el salón. —su hermana le susurró de manera apresurada. Al parecer tenía muchas ganas de irse y lo mejor era que él le dijera lo que tenía que decirle de una buena vez, para que ella lo hiciera y él pudiera ponerle fin a su doloroso problema.

—Es que... Bueno, es que yo... Es decir —comenzó, nervioso, no sabiendo cuáles eran la palabras adecuadas para continuar.

—Tranquilo sí. No volverá a ocurrir y no se lo diré a nadie.

Draco se la quedó viendo con la cara fruncida por lo que le había dicho. ¿Cómo es que ella sabía exactamente lo que él quería decirle?

—¿Cómo es que...? —empezó a inquirir pero ella lo interrumpió con una hermosa sonrisa que casi hace que se olvidara de qué era de lo que estaban hablando, dónde estaban y hasta cuál era su nombre.

—Bobo, no eres el único que me conoce. Yo también te conozco.

Draco asintió. Era cierto, los dos se conocían muy bien para saber lo que estaba pensando el otro.

—Bueno, ya que quedó claro, mejor me voy antes de que cualquiera de nuestros padres se levanten y les dé por creer que aún tienen bebitos a los que hay que checar que no se les haya llevado el coco.

El comentario de ella le hizo reír y ella sonrió a su vez. Los dos se quedaron prendidos de los ojos de el otro por un instante, hasta que ella desvío la mirada.

Hermione bajó las piernas de la silla y se puso de pie para irse. Caminó hasta la puerta, posó la mano en el picaporte, pero no la abrió. Se quedó allí, de espalda él, pareciendo pensar en algo... Draco sabía exactamente lo que ella pensaba, era lo mismo en los que ambos pensaban desde que se habían besado, que morían por volver a probar sus labios.

Draco no sabe en qué momento su cuerpo actuó por inercia, llevándolo hasta que estuvo de pie detrás de su hermana. Sólo unos centímetros los separaban. Una de sus manos se posó en la que ella mantenía en el picaporte, y la rodeó, guiándola para que le pusiera seguro, a continuación, la giró hasta que ella quedó de cara a él, aunque tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Su respiración era acelerada. La de Draco también.

Draco inclinó su rostro, y dibujó el de ella con la punta de su nariz, comenzando por su frente, bajando por su cien, mejilla y mandíbula. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de la boca de sus hermana, cuando sus labios se rozaron imperceptiblemente. Draco acabó con la tortura de los dos.

No sabe cómo se había aguantado por tanto tiempo volver a probar la boca de su hermana, que se abría para dejar que él la explorara a su antojo con su lengua, la que era aguijoneda de manera deliciosa por la de ella. Draco sonrió sin dejar de besarla, mordiendiendole juguetonamente el labio inferior, mientras que ella buscaba meterle la lengua en su boca. Su hermana era competitiva hasta para besar. No le sorprendió el que ella lo tomara de la nuca, buscando un mejor ángulo que permitiera que el beso fuera más profundo. ¡Y vaya si se estaba volviendo más profundo!, sólo que Hermione no paraba de gemir y, no era que a él no le gustara que lo hiciera, al contrario, le fascinaba, pero si seguía así no sólo levantaría a sus padres, sino también a la cuadra completa.

—Hermione... para... —le decía intentándo separarse de su boca, lo que se estaba haciendo difícil, ya que ella no paraba de besarlo.

—No quiero... —le dijo ella con un tono de voz bastante ronco, para después propinarle otro beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

—No, Hermione... para... —al fin logró apartarla lo suficiente para que ella no continuara, pero a él le estaba costando no volver a besarla: Su boca estaba roja e hinchada; sus ojos oscuros y vidriosos; y sus pezones se marcaban duros y necesitados.

Hermione intentó volver a besarlo.

—No, Hermione, no entiendes, tenemos que parar. —Cerró los ojos y se apartó un poco más de ella.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó ella con un toque de molestia y tristeza. Draco no pudo adivinar por qué. Suspiró y volvió abrir los ojos.

—Hermione, esto está mal.

Ella rodó los ojos y la molestia se reflejó más en su mirada.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, ésta vez sin ningún tono de tristeza.

Draco la miró incrédulo y negó con la cabeza.

—No sé, ¿Quizás porque somos hermanos? —ironizó y ella bufó.

—¿No crees que debiste pensar en eso antes de besarme hace un momento? No, espera, quizá debiste pensarlo desde el momento en que se te ocurrió la loca idea utilizarme para aprender a besar.

Las palabras de ella lo golpearon cómo si fueran un balde de agua fría. Draco no sabía cómo excusarse, porque, ¿cómo excusar lo inexcusable?

—Yo no... —aún así intentó hacerlo, pero ella no lo dejó. Salió de su habitación rápidamente, no sin antes de que él alcanzara a ver cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de ella.

 **Gracias WeBareBears por leer y comentar. Sabes que en cierta forma acertaste con lo de que el anterior capitulo era el desenlace. Es que de verdad lo era, pero luego, que lo estaba releyendo, se me presentó ésta continuación y no pude ni quise evitar escribirla.**

 **lelu-chan, gracias a ti también por haberle dado la oportunidad a la historia, aún sabiendo que es de incesto y de que anteriormente no habías leído sobre el tema. La verdad la mayoría de mis historias son de éste género, pero es la primera vez que adapto una con esta pareja (Draco &Hermione). Me alegra que te esté gustando y mil gracias por comentar.**

 **Me despido, gracias por leer y nos leemos lueguito. No creo que actualice mañana porque estaré ocupandome de otra historia, y, aparte, como haría mi Draco reggaetonero (Momento Spam, xD, referente a mi fic Dramione "Te gateo "), tengo que visitar a San wikipedia, para poder adaptar bien el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de J.K.R. no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado, porque estoy muy, muy aburrida.**

I

¡Estúpido Draco! Mira que besarla para después hacerla sentir culpable. Aunque Hermione no sabía por qué tenía que sentir alguna culpa en primer lugar. Bueno, sí, eran hermanos, pero, ¿y qué? no estaban haciendo nada malo. Sólo era un beso -uno que le había dejado con más ganas que el primero, cabía decir-. No era como si los dos estuvieran enamorados y fueran a terminar siendo novios. Eso jamás pasaría por lo obvio, y no era como si a ella le importara. A ella no le importaba, en lo absoluto. A ella le gustaba Ron.

—¡Auch! —Exclamó Hermione al tiempo que se ponía de pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas por causa del balonazo que había recibido en ésta, evitando que ella se diera cuenta de que... De nada. Ella no tenía que darse cuenta de nada.

—¡Herm! ¿estás bien? —Ron se había acercado a ella, mirándola y tocándole la frente con preocupación. Sus demás compañeros habían dejado de jugar y se habían acercado, creando un círculo alrededor de ella.

—¡Auch! —volvió a quejarse ella—. ¡No me toques idiota! ¿No ves que me duele? —le apartó la mano de manera brusca a Ron. Éste la miró apenado.

—Lo siento. —le dijo, haciendo ademán de volver a palparle el chichón que le dolía una barbaridad.

—¡Lo siento un cuerno! —le gritó— ¿Acaso tengo cara de arquería?

—¡Ya te dije que lo sentía, Hermione! —le respondió Ron la defensiva, molesto—. Y si tú no hubieras estado en una nube pensando en no sé qué cosa, habrías estado pendiente de la seña que te hice para pasarte el balón.

Hermione estuvo a punto de disculparse con Ron, porque la verdad era que él tenía la razón, ella era la culpable, pero en ese momento el timbre sonó, evitándolo. Se había acabado la hora libre y sus compañeros, incluyendo Ron, se alejaban de ella para ir al salón de ingles. Hermione se quedó parada en medio del campo, ella no iría, ¿para qué? Dolores no la dejaría entrar. Además, necesitaba seguir pensando, aunque muy en el fondo algo le decía que no lo hiciera, debía hacerlo.

II

—¡Chicos, el profesor no vendrá hoy! —exclamó Zabini, causando que un gran alboroto se instalara en el salón. Todos estaban contentos porque el profesor de Historia no les daría clases. Todos excepto él.

Draco no le hacía ninguna gracia el que el profesor Binns decidiera no cumplir ese día con su obligación, porque eso significaba que él tendrías dos horas libres antes de entrar a la siguiente clase, y dos horas libres significaba que su cerebro lo obligaría a pensar en cosas que no quería pensar.

—¡Shsss! ¡Chicos, chicos! Callen un momento, que aún no he dicho todo —pidió Zabini con voz alta, haciendo aspavientos con sus manos. Sus compañeros se calmaron un poco, aunque igual se oía la bulla que causaba el hecho de estuvieran rodando pupitres y guardando los útiles en sus bolsos. Draco sólo permanecía sentado, pendiente a lo que diría a continuación Blaise. Quizá diría que era una broma y él estaría de nuevo tranquilo. No era una broma..., era una maldita broma—: He ido a decírselo a la profe de química, ¿y qué creen? Ha firmado la carpeta y tampoco dará clases. ¡Somos libres! —lo último lo dijo tan entusiasmado, que lanzó la carpeta al aire, la cual fue víctima de la gravedad, cayendo encima de su cabeza. Sus compañeros se comenzaron a reír en medio de los vítores por la nueva noticia, y él hubiera podido reírse de no ser porque ahora en vez de dos horas, tenía era cuatro, eso sin contar que ya se quedaban sin clases y él tendría que irse a su casa. Sinceramente él no tenía ánimos de volver a su casa. Aunque podría ir ofrecerle ayuda a su mamá en cualquier cosa. Todo con tal de no pensar en el beso. El beso. ¿Po qué seguía dándole vueltas a ese asunto? Sólo había sido un beso..., bueno, en realidad habían sido dos, y tenía que aceptar que no nada más habían sido besos, porque la verdad es que le habían gustado, demasiado, hasta el punto de excitarlo... Y ahí estaba el motivo porque el cual no quería pensar en ello, porque no quería reconocer que le había gustado besarse con su hermana, que le estaba empezando a gustar Hermione... O quizá lo que no quería pensar era desde cuando le había comenzado a gustar ella.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Silencio! —esta vez la que pedía calma era Pamsy, que se había encaramado, de pie, en un pupitre —. Escuchen, no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero aprovechar estas horas libres. Además, es viernes —recalcó y sus compañeros la auparon con "sís" de entusiasmo—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa? Mis padres están trabajando y no se aparecerán por allá sino hasta entrada la noche.

No había que decir que todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo y enseguida se pusieron a planear una pequeña fiesta, donde no podía faltar el alcohol, por supuesto, así que en empezaron a vaciar bolsillos y recolectar dinero para comprar bebidas y pasapalos.

—Draco, vas a venir cierto —Pansy se acercó a su pupitre y se reclinó en el respaldo de trabajo. Su tono sonó sugerente y Nott, su amigo que estaba sentado detrás de él, le picó en una costilla haciendo que él respigara. Él lanzó un manotazo hacia atrás para pegarle en una pierna. Nott soltó una carcajada—. Tú no tendrás que poner nada sino quieres, me basta con que vayas —Pansy batió las pestañas y se mordió el labio inferior. Draco sonrió: Pansy era una chica muy linda, tenía el cabello largo y negro, tintado de azul en las puntas; un flequillo le caía por la frente, ocultando uno de su verdes ojos, que lo veían con picardía esperando una respuesta de él. Nott le volvió a picar en la costilla y él volvió a lanzarle un manotazo.

—De acuerdo —le dijo y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, reclinándose más en pupitre para darle un beso de media luna. Luego se alejó para ir buscar sus cosas. Nott comenzó a joderlo, preguntándole si le pediría a Pansy que fuera su novia. Draco no le contestó.

Pansy se le había estado insinuado desde que comenzaron el quinto curso de bachillerato, la verdad es que otras chicas también habían hecho, pero él sólo había estado tonteando con ellas por su problema de no saber besar... Obviamente eso ya no era ningún problema.

III

A Hermione no le había dado tiempo de pensar en nada, ya que unos chicos de otra sección, que estaban en su tiempo libre, le pidieron que jugara con ellos. No era la primera vez, además, que teniéndola a ella en el equipo era una victoria segura.

Acababa de meter un gol y sus compañeros corrían hacia ella para celebrarlo, cuando Hermione vio a su hermano a unos metros de la cancha. Iba con un montón de muchachos que ella reconoció a la mayoría como sus compañeros de clases. No sintió los abrazos ni las palmadas amistosas en su espalda, lo único que podía sentir era el de repente malestar que comenzó experimentar, al darse cuenta de la chica que iba agarrada de la mano de Draco.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¡El juego aún no termina! —Hizo caso omiso a lo que le gritó Oliver y corrió hacia su hermano, que ya estaba a punto de salir por un hueco que había una de las cercas de mallas del colegio.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó sin aliento, halándolo de su morral, impidiendo que continuara con su camino. La chica que iba de la mano de él también se detuvo y fue la primera en volear hacia ella y verla despreciativamente. Draco volteó luego y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Supo lo que estaba pasando justo en ese momento por la cabeza de él: Cómo era que ella le estaba dirigiendo la palabra cuando no lo hacía desde hace una semana, justo después de aquella noche en la que se habían besado y ella se había ido de su cuarto dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Draco había intentado buscar hablar con ella y disculparse, pero ella había estado lo suficiente molesta con él para no hacerle el menor de los casos. Y ahora estaba allí hablándole como si nada—. ¿A dónde vas? —volvió a preguntar al ver que él no le contestaba. Pensó que no le había escuchado.

— A casa de Pansy, con unos amigos —le dijo señalando a la chica que tenía al lado, que seguía viéndola como si ella fuera un extraterrestre. Los compañeros de Draco ya habían salido del todo del colegio, y ahora estaban del otro lado de la calle, en la parada, seguro esperándolos a ellos dos para agarrar el transporte.

—¿Y las clases? —le preguntó, con tono reprobatorio, como si ella fuera la madre de Draco y no su hermana.

—No tenemos —respondió la tal Pansy como si fuera a ella a quien se le hizo la pregunta. Hermione ni siquiera la miró.

—El profesor de Historia no vino y la profe de química no quiso darnos clases —él le explicó con voz monótona. Ella asintió y la tal Pansy se giró, jalando a Draco de la mano para que continuaran con su camino.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —Hermione no supo cómo salieron esas palabras de su boca. El caso es que habían salido y su hermano la miró con sorpresa, hasta ella misma estaba sorprendida. Una cosa era que ellos compartieran mucho cuando estaban en la casa, pero otra muy distinta eran en el colegio. Ellos andaban cada quien por su lado y hasta muy pocos sabían que ellos dos eran hermanos.

—No —dijo la tal Pansy, que se había vuelto a girar, y otra vez se metía donde nadie la había llamado.

—Podrías decirle a mamá que te quedaste hasta tarde en el colegio, esperando a que yo terminara de jugar fútbol. —ofreció mirando a Draco.

—¿Ella es tú hermana? —Al parecer la tal Pansy tenía cerebro. Draco la encaró al darse cuenta del tono despectivo que había utilizado para preguntar.

—Sí, Pansy, ella es mi hermana. Y sí va a venir con nosotros, porque sino yo no voy a ir —le dijo serio. Pansy abrió la boca sin poder decir nada y Hermione no suprimió las ganas de sonreirle con burla.

III

Era la primera vez que Draco iba a la casa de Pansy, pero al parecer la mayoría de sus compañeros habían ido porque se movían de aquí para allá como si conocieran cada palmo de ella. Los que no se sentían familiarizados, se quedaron parados esperando instrucciones de Pansy, que les decía a dónde estaba el baño, la cocina y el patio. Eran en éste último donde se haría la pequeña fiesta: Había menos cosas que pudieran romperse y, si alguien se pasaba de trago y le daba ganas de vomitar, podría hacerlo sin ningún problema, con tal y que fuera lejos de la improvisada pista de baile que habían montado a pocos metros de la piscina. Sí, en casa de Pansy había una piscina, y ése era el principal motivo del porqué estaban haciendo la fiesta en el patio. El que nadie hubiera llevado bañador no resultó ser problema, porque los chicos ya se habían sacado sus uniformes, algunos quedando en bóxer y otros, como él, en bermudas. Las chicas habían ido en compañía de Pansy a su habitación, para que ésta les prestara unos trajes de baños. Todas habían ido. Incluyendo su hermana. Y ahora todos ellos estaban allí en la piscina, ansiosos porque las chicas salieran con sus diminutos trajes de baños. Draco también estaba ansioso, vamos que era chico y mentiría si dijera que no quería deleitarse con los cuerpos casi desnudos de sus compañeras, que a la mayoría no había vista más que con el uniforme y, cuando habían hecho algún evento en el colegio, con ropa de calle. Draco estaba feliz de conocer tan bien a su hermana como para estar seguro que ella no se pondría uno de esos pequeños trajes de baños. Hermione prefería mil veces meterse con todo y uniforme a la piscina, o sino ya de plano no meterse. Y Draco agradecía que fuera así, porque no quería que nadie más viera de ella lo que sólo él había tenido la oportunidad de ver hacía una semana.

—¿Esa es tu hermana? —Blaise, que estaba a un lado de él, le preguntó con tono incrédulo, causando que Draco volteara rápidamente, dándose cuenta de cuán equivocado de su anterior seguridad.

 **¡Hello! Aquí el cuarto capítulo, que espero que les haya gustado como a mí. Hasta ahora es mi capítulo favorito, pero puede que cambie de opinión cuando termine de escribir el 6to cap. El quinto ya está listos y lo subiré la próxima semana.**

 **flopymoon: Gracias por tus palabras, la verdad estos personajes a veces me sacan un poquito las canas. Sobre todo con Herm, ya que es la primera vez que trabajo con una personalidad así. Espero no regarla.**

 **Y sí, los dos son bien inmaduros. Pero es entendible porque ambos son adolescentes. Me tocó hacer memoria cuando yo estaba en esa época, espero haberlo plasmado bien.**

 **Saludos para ti también. Nos leemos luego.**

 **Lokurita: Me alegro de que esté gustando mi fic que, aunque diferente eso sí (creo, no he leído muchos Dramione AU, por no decir que ninguno aunque sé que los hay), es bastante sencillo a los muy bien elaborados que se pueden encontrar por la FanFiction.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Mil gracias a las personitas que cada vez le echan una miradita a un nuevo cap, y las que agregan la historia a alertas y favoritas.**

 **Un beso enoooorme para todas (también para todos si hay algunos chicos leyendo esto, aunque sinceramente lo dudo. Al menos aquí en FanFiction) y hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de J.K.R. no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado, porque estoy muy, muy aburrida.**

I

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cama de Pansy, mientras que ésta y sus compañeras se peleaban por cuál de los trajes de baños se quedarían. Rodó los ojos: Ellas eran tan estúpidas como para no ver que cualquiera que se pusieran les iba a quedar bien. Por favor, la mayoría allí tenía 17 años o más, y sus cuerpos estaban casi del todo desarrollados, en cambio el de ella... Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de la bobada que estaba a punto de pensar. Sí, ella no tenía mucho pecho. En realidad, para resumir, ella no tenía mucho de todo, pero era bastante comprensible porque ella apenas si había cumplido 13 años, y hacía poco más de un año que había tenido su primera menstruación. Además, Hermione podía adivinar, por cómo era su madre, que para cuando ella fuera mayor, tendría un cuerpo con buena proporción. No que le importara, ella podría ser una tabla y no habría ningún problema, pero ése no era su caso.

—Escucha... Hermione, ¿no? —La tal Pansy se sentó al lado de ella. Ya se había cambiado y llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color azul eléctrico, que hacía juego con las puntas de su cabello. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba el look de la chica. Hermione asintió a la pregunta de ella—. Siento lo de hace rato. —le dijo, provocando que Hermione frunciera su cejas

—No te entiendo —le aclaró.

—En el liceo, te traté mal.

—Ah, eso. Olvidalo. No me importa. —le contestó Hermione de lo más normal. Porque la verdad era que no se acordaba ni le importaba. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tratos similares por como era ella y, sinceramente, no se iba amargar su vida por personas inmaduras.

Pansy se la quedó viendo por un momento, como si estuviera evaluando si ella hablaba en serio o si se lo decía a la defensiva.

—Eres rara —le dijo al fin, riendo, al darse cuenta que era lo primero—. Me gusta. —Hermiine se encogió de hombros, haciéndole ver que le daba igual si no le gustaba o no. Pansy se volvió a reír—. Escucha, Hermione, es en serio, me caes bien. Tienes personalidad para ser tan chica. Además, ¿cómo no me iba a caer bien mi futura cuñada?

Hermione sintió cómo si le hubiera golpeado un balón de fútbol en la boca del estómago, por esto último.

—Pero quita esa cara. Soy buena persona. Si me comporté como una perra hace rato, fue porque pensé que eras una de esas tantas chicas que les gusta Draco. Y tengo que cuidar lo que es mío.

Hermione no supo por qué le entraron ganas de refutarle el comentario a Pansy. Afortunadamente -o por desgracia, Hermione no estaba 100% segura de cuál de éstas dos- una de las chicas impidió que ella abriera su bocaza.

—Pansy, dile a Tracey que se quede con el rosa, y me deje el negro, me hará lucir menos gorda —la chica -que era una rubia muy bonita y cero gorda cabía decir- estaba casi que lloraba mientras tironeaba el traje de baño negro, que tenía agarrado otra chica que era morena.

—El rosa te quedaría mejor. Y no estás gorda. —Hermione dijo despreocupadamente sin darle chance a Pansy a que decidiera quién se quedaría con el traje de baño. Las dos chicas dejaron de tironear y se la quedaron viendo como si fuera la primera vez que reparaban en ella.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —inquirió la rubia de mala manera.

—Es la hermana de Draco —contestó Pansy por ella—, y mi futura cuñada —agregó, causando que la rubia quitara la cara de molesta.

La que ahora sentía molestia era Hermione, pero era porque tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por moderse la lengua y no decir alguna imprudencia.

» Hermione tiene razón, Daphne. En las dos cosas.

Daphne no estaba de acuerdo con lo de no estar gorda, aún así no dijo nada y terminó poniéndose el traje de baño sin rechistar. Luego de verse en el espejo cómo diez veces y que sus compañeras la convencieran que se veía espectacular, le dio la razón a Hermione, y se lo agradeció presentadola a las demás, diciendo que ella era la que había hecho que se viera así de bien. Por lo que Hermione pasó una hora diciéndoles a un montón de adolescentes inseguras, qué traje de baño debían ponerse. A Hermione le sorprendió la cantidad de ropa de baño que tenía Pansy. ¿Acaso se la pasaba metida todo el día en la piscina? Aunque si era así no la culpaba, lo mismo habría hecho ella de tener un piscina en su casa.

—¡Ahora sí estamos listas para impactar! —exclamó una pelirroja a la que Hermione recordó que se llamaba Ginny, una vez todas ya se habían cambiado.

—Todavía no —señaló Pansy mirándola, haciendo que, a su vez, todas la miraran a ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, si era sincera, con algo de miedo, pensando que ahora las chicas, después de haberla tratado bien -algo que era realmente extraño- le harían bulling y la dejarían encerrada en algún armario.

—¿Cómo que qué? Aún no te cambias —Dijo Tracey, haciendo que Hermione respirara tranquila.

—Ah, era eso.

—¿Qué más, tonta? Apurate en cambiarte que los chicos ya deben estar desesperados porque bajemos. La verdad nosotras también. —La apuró una tal Pavarti -no estaba segura si se llamaba así- mientras se acomodaba la parte de abajo de su bikini amarillo.

Hermione fingió no haber escuchado cómo la llamó.

—Por eso no hay problema —dijo—. No tienen que seguir esperando: Yo no me voy a cambiar, porque no me bañaré.

Mejor que no hubiera dicho esto, porque todas la miraron como si ella hubiera dicho algún tipo de blasfemia, y ahora sí, Hermione comenzó a tener miedo de verdad, al ver que ellas se les acercaban con intención de no sabía qué cosa. Sólo esperaba que Draco escuchara sus gritos de auxilio por encima de la música que resonaba en toda la casa.

II

—¿Esa es tu hermana? —Blaise, que estaba a un lado de él, le preguntó con tono incrédulo, causando que Draco volteara rápidamente, dándose cuenta de cuán equivocado de su anterior seguridad.

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta viendo a su hermana, que llevaba un bañador de dos piezas. Era de color salmón y no hacía mucho contraste con la piel bronceada de ella, por lo que daba la impresión de no llevar nada puesto, parecía estar desnuda frente a él... Frente a todos sus compañeros que también la veían boca abiertos.

Pansy se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró algo en el oído que hizo que su hermana sonriera de esa manera única y preciosa de ella. Draco sintió de repente que le faltaba el oxígeno y comenzó a exitarse. Agradeció estar metido dentro la piscina y que el agua le abombara el bermuda, por lo que se disimulaba su erección

—¡Wow! ¡Tú hermana está bue... ¡auch! —Nott se sobó la nuca, en donde hacía uno segundos él le había propinado un golpe. Los que estaban alrededor se rieron pero no dejaban de ver a su hermana.

—Vuelves a decir algo de mi hermana, y haré que te tragues toda el agua de la piscina —Draco le advirtió con un tono que sugería que lo haría de ser necesario. Era la primera vez que Theo, que todos, lo veían así.

—Ya, ya, perdón Draco. Era broma —se disculpó Nott, nervioso, y se dispuso a mirar a las otras chicas por su bien. Los demás también hicieron lo mismo.

Draco salió de la piscina abruptamente. Mientras se alejaba, escuchó los que decían su amigos:

—¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? Ya me disculpé.

—Sí, pero es su hermana. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir lo que sea que ibas a decir de ella delante Malfoy?

—Sí, Blaise tiene razón. Además, ¿cuánto años tiene? ¿12? ¿13? Serás pedófilo.

—Digan lo que quieran, pero no me van a negar que todos babiaron al ver a su hermanita.

Draco, por su propia salud mental -y para no terminar convirtiéndose en un asesino-, no alcanzó a escuchar las respuestas de los demás, pero no tenía que pensar mucho para untuirlo. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir caminando hacia su hermana.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces vestida así? —le inquirió molesto una vez estuvo frente de ella. Hermione abrió la boca, mirándolo descolocada, pero no le dio chance de decir ni media palabra.

—Draco por favor, ¿no me digas que eres de esos hermanos que celan a sus hermanas? —Bufó Pansy interponiéndose un poco entre él y su hermana.

—No te metas, Pansy —le dijo acidamente a ésta sin siquiera mirarla—. Y tú, respondeme. —le ordenó a su hermana.

—Draco dejala sí, no es culpa de ella. Las muchachas y yo... —pero Pansy se quedó explicándole al aire, porque Draco no soportó por más tiempo su intromisión y, rápidamente, tomó Hermione por uno de sus brazos, obligándola a que caminara a un sitio donde nadie tuviera que hablar por ella.

—¿Qué mierdas te pasa? —le reclamó Hermione, forcejeando hasta lograr escapar de su agarre.

—Ah, ahora sí hablas, ¿no? —le dijo él con humor negro—. Bueno, ya que te acordaste de cómo hacerlo, ¿dime por qué coño te pusiste un traje de baño?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —le dijo ella como si nada, ignorando de nuevo su pregunta mientras se examinaba el brazo que él le había agarrado.

Draco inspiró profundamente y miró el cielo con frustración. ¿Qué que tenía de malo? Nada. Sólo que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no volver a empalarse, y lo peor es que estaba seguro que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en la misma condición que él. Porque, sí, la mayoría de las chicas que estaban allí, estaban el doble de buena que su hermana, pero ellas no destilaban ese aire de inocencia que tenía Hermione: Con sus colitas al lado de su cabeza; con su boquita roja y pequeña que se fruncía con desaprobación al ver las marcas de los dedos que él le había dejado en sus sedosa piel; y con su cuerpecito menudo y prieto que inspiraba a quedarsele mirando. No, definitivamente no había nada de malo.

—No te hagas la que no sabe, Hermione. ¿Acaso no ves cómo todos te están mirando?

Hermione desvió los ojos de su brazo y lo miró con un brillo extraño.

—Pues como siempre, cómo un bicho raro. Además, ¿a ti qué más te da cómo me miren? ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a tu noviecita? —le dijo mordazmente, pero casi al tiempo pareció arrepentirse y se sonrojó.

Draco frunció el ceño con confusión, ¿de qué novia hablaba su hermana? Él no tenía ninguna novia. Y, como si él hubiese hecho la pregunta en voz alta y para contradecir su propia respuesta, Pansy volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión.

— _Dra_ , ya dejalo, ¿sí? Vamos a bailar. —Pansy le dijo melosa, rodeándolo por la cintura y depositando un beso en uno de sus hombros. Draco no perdió detalle de cómo su hermana bajó la mirada para no verlo, pero luego volvió a alzarla, mirándolo molesta.

—Sí, hermanito, ve a bailar con tu novia —recalcó con el mismo tono mordaz de hace un momento. También estaba sonrojada, pero Draco pudo intuir que era por la rabia. ¿Su hermana estaba celosa de Pansy? Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios, la cual Hermione no pudo ver porque tan pronto dijo esto ultimo, se alejó.

III

Hermione se dejó caer en uno de las sillas de plástico que los chicos habían llevado al patio. Desde allí tenía una vista _espectacular_ de los chicos y las chicas que bailaban en medio de la improvisada pista de baile. Bueno, si es que se podía llamar bailar a contorsionar el cuerpo de una manera que Hermione le parecía imposible -eso era lo que hacían las chicas-, y quedarse con los pies estáticos, mientras movían la cintura para delante y atrás -eso era lo que hacían los chicos.

¿Qué mierdas hacía allí? Se preguntó mientras trataba de no ponerse a llorar de pura rabia. Ella no pertenecía a ese ambiente. Lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedara en el colegio jugando fútbol, o cualquier otra cosa que fuera con ella, en cambio, no sabía cómo ni por qué, había tenido el impulso de seguir a su hermano en cuanto lo vio con intención de irse del colegio y, para más colmo, pedirle que la llevara con él. ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loca? Pues tenía que ser así, de otro modo no podría explicarse por qué sentía una especie de escozor a la altura de su pecho, al ver a Draco bailar muy contento con la tal Pansy que, aparte, sabía de muy buena fuente que él tenía intenciones de pedirle que fuera su novia, si es que ya no se lo había pedido ya. Bufó y rodó los ojos: A todas éstas, ¿a ella qué más le daba si su hermano tenía novia o no?

Hermione se limpió una lágrima con brusquedad, agradeciendo que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de su asunto y no tuvieran los ojos puesto en ella... Frunció el ceño pareciéndole extraño, si cuando ella bajó con las muchachas, todos se la habían quedado mirando. "¿Qué te dije? Que se les caería la baba" le había susurrado Pansy al oído, cosa que la había hecho reír, porque era cierto.

Hermione no era tonta, ella notó enseguida las miradas lascivas que le habían dirigido los muchachos. Y cualquiera diría que debió sentirse ofendida, pero ¿por qué? Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo y además tenía que reconocer que le había gustado, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que alguien del sexo opuesto la miraba como lo que ella era, una chica. Pero ya nadie estaba babeando por ella, y recordó que eso fue desde que Draco reparó en su presencia, molestándose luego al darse cuenta del traje de baño que llevaba puesto.

Hermione apretó los puños y los dientes con más rabia, segura de que Draco tenía que ver con el hecho de que ahora nadie la estuviera mirando, mejor dicho, que nadie siquiera ni por error llegara a voltear hacia donde estaba ella. Ah, pero su hermano era un idiota si creía que ella se iba a quedar de lo más campante sentada sin hacer nada mientras él se besaba con Pansy a la vez que bailaba; porque eso era justo lo que lo él estaba haciendo.

Hermione se puso de pie y caminó en dirección hacia la pista de baile. Su rabia aumentó un poco más al cruzar por en medio de ésta y aún así ninguno de los chicos le dirigió la mirada. Ni siquiera el idiota de su hermano, que seguía muy ocupado tragándose a Pansy

Pero eso estaba apunto de arreglarse.

Se detuvo en frente del equipo de sonido y, sin más, lo apagó, ahora sí consiguiendo llamar la atención de todos que comenzaban a quejarse por el hecho de que ella apagara la música. Pero ella les daría una buena razón del porqué lo hizo. Sonriendo, agarró una botella de _Smirnoff_ vacía, y dijo a todo pulmón:

—¿Quién quiere jugar a la _botellita_?

Su hermano palideció.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, aquí está el quinto cap, espero que les haya gustado. Procederé a contestar sua muy lindos comentarios**

 **Keniie Masen: Me alegro que te esté gustando. Espero que también la conti haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **PamExpelliarmus: Gracias, Pam. La verdad me estoy guiando mucho de mia días de colegio. No sé cómo son ahora, pero en mi época era más o menos así.**

 **A mí también me gustó mucho lo de Draco defendiendo a Herms. Digo, los hermanos son así, ¿no? Ellos pueden fastidiar a sus hermanos hermanos, pero no permiten ni de bromas que alguien más los haga.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **lelu-chan: Bueno, no sé si éste cap llene tus expectativas, o pero si no, igual espero que te haya gustado. El capítulo ya lo tenía escrito y no quise cambiarlo.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Erica18: Ok, voy a ser sincera: tuve un micro infarto cuando me llegó la notificación del correo y abrí el email para encontrarme con un review en ingles. Me dije ¿es en serio? Hasta pensé que había sido una equivocación, pero supe que no lo era después de utilizar el traductor google para traducir el comentario y, no convencida todavía con eso, me fui directamente a tu perfil, lo que hizo que me diera cuenta que eres de Brasil, ¿no? Uma enorme saudação ao país vizinho (No sé si se tradujo bien, pero lo que quse decir fue que mando un saludo enorme a todo Brasil. Siempre he querido visitarlo y espero algún día lograrlo). Todavía no me creo que mi escrito llegue a a leerlo tantas personas así. De verdad que me hace muy, muy, muy feliz.**

 **Ok, dejando de lado todo el sentimentalismo anterior, te responderé el comentario. Pensé un poco si hacerlo en ingles o en tu idioma materno, pero a la final me decidí hacerlo en mi idioma, porque no sabía si el traductor haría un buen trabajo...**

 **A mí también me gusta mucho el incesto y me alegro que haya más personas que les guste. Para mí es un placer adaptar una de mis historias al Dramione y compartirla con ustedes. Mil gracias por leerla y hacerme llegar tu opinión.**

 **Me despido, no sin antes también agradecer a todos los que me leen en silencio, y a los que cada día agregan la historia a favoritos y alerta. Y también a los que de una me consideran su autor favorito.**

 **Nos leemos lueguito.**

 **P.D.: Para los que no entendieron por qué Draco palideció al escuchar a su hermana preguntar quién quería jugar a la botellita... En el próximo capitulo explicaré en qué consiste el juego.**

 **Estoy segura que, si hay algún Venezolano por acá, lo entendió de una.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de J.K.R. no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado, porque estoy muy, muy aburrida.**

I

Hermione se detuvo en frente del equipo de sonido y, sin más, lo apagó. Ahora sí consiguió llamar la atención de todos que comenzaban a quejarse por el hecho de que ella apagara la música. Pero ella les daría una buena razón del porqué lo hizo. Sonriendo, agarró una botella de _Smirnoff_ vacía, y dijo a todo pulmón:

—¿Quién quiere jugar a la _botellita_?

—Nadie. —se escuchó la voz de Draco por todo el patio mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y caminaba deprisa en dirección hacia ella—. ¿Se puede saber qué mierdas haces? — le preguntó entre dientes a la vez que le arrebataba la botella y encendía de nuevo el equipo de sonido.

Los chicos, algunos desconcertados y otros sintiendo pena ajena por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Draco con respecto a su hermana, comenzaron de nuevo a bailar, olvidándose -momentáneamente- del jueguito de la _botellita_.

Hermione rodó los ojos en su interior: ¿Quién era su hermano, el líder a quien todos debían de hacerle caso? Pues quizá lo fuera, pero eso sería mientras ella no estuviera presente, por lo que, ahora que lo estaba, se haría lo que ella quería: Y lo que ella quería era jugar a la botellita. Su hermano podía irse a seguir besando a Pansy si le daba la gana.

—Pues si tanto quieres saber, mira. —dijo una Hermione decidida mientras era ella la que ahora le arrebataba la botella de la mano a su hermano, alejándose luego de éste, con prisa, sin darle chance a que él siguiera impidiéndole lo planeado.

Hermione caminó de vuelta a la pista y, sin importarle si iba hacer el ridículo o no, se sentó en el medio de ésta, con una invitación tacita a los presentes para que se animaran a jugar.

Draco la veía desde donde estaba parado, con una cara de molestia primero, cambiándola luego a una de satisfacción al ver que los segundos pasaban y todo el mundo seguía bailando. Pero la satisfacción le duró poco cuando vio a Pansy sentarse frente a su hermana.

—Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo sí voy a jugar. —declaró Pansy en voz alta, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione en complicidad. Ésta le sonrió en agradecimiento. Venga, que no tenía nada contra la chica, sino contra el idiota de su hermano, porque... Bueno, porque sí.

Las chicas dejaron de bailar y también se les unieron a ése par de necias que no se paraban a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que aquel juego acarrearía. Porque de sólo Draco imaginarse que, tarde o temprano a su hermana le iba a tocar besarse con otro que no fuera él... Draco no sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer si esto sucedía. Confiaba en que al menos sus compañeros tuvieran algo de sentido de supervivencia y no caerían ante las infantilerías de una niña. Ah, pero Draco se le olvidaba que sus compañeros eran hombres igual que él, y pensaban primero con las hormonas que con otra cosa, por lo que ellos también salieron como estampida a sentarse a los lados de las chicas.

—¿Tú no no vienes, Draco? —le gritó Pansy y Draco le dirigió una mirada venenosa a la vez que abría la boca con la intención de decirle que él no participaría en ése estúpido juego, pero, en el último minuto se lo pensó mejor. Jugaría sólo con finalidad de asegurarse de que nadie se besara con su hermana y, ¿por qué no admitirlo? También jugaría para verla ponerse celosa cuando lo viera a él besarse con otras delante de ella.

—Por su puesto que sí. —sentenció Draco mientras caminaba hasta el gran círculo que habían formando sus compañeros, sentándose al lado de Pansy. Deleitándose con la expresión descolocada que Hermione tenía en su rostro. _Cómo que se te olvida quién de los dos es mejor jugando, hermanita_ , pensó Draco juzgar por ser su hermana la que ahora palidecía, supo que ella sabía exactamente lo que él estaba pensando.

—Bueno, sé que todos aquí sabemos de qué va el juego —se oyó la voz de Blaise, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros y a Hermione—, pero, por si alguno sufre de laguna mental, les voy a refrescar la memoria para que no haya ningún problema luego, ¿de acuerdo? —todos asintieron, menos Draco, que veía a su hermana con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara, y Hermione, que estaba tratando de calmar a su corazón, el cual no dejaba de latir violentamente por estar ella nerviosa. Porque, si bien ella sabía de qué iba el juego y de que fue ella la que lo propuso en primer lugar, ella no lo había jugado nunca en su vida. Si sabía de él era porque se había cansado de escuchar a las descerebradas de sus compañeras comentarlo con emoción, como si fuera muy bonito andar intercambiando saliva unos con otros. Hermione reprimió un escalofrío por el asco que le dio al imaginarse esto, y le sostuvo la mirada a su hermano, con la misma arrogancia con la que él la estaba mirando. No se dejaría ganar por él ni por nadie..., pese a que ya estaba pensando muy seriamente en que esto no era muy buena idea. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué de repente estaba actuando cómo si se hubiera quedado sin cerebro?

»Esto va así, uno de nosotros hará girar la botella...

—Propongo que sea Hermione la primera en girarla, ya que fue su idea —dijo Daphne, interrumpiendo a Blaise, lo que hizo que todo el mundo pusiera su atención en ella, esperando que estuviese de acuerdo. En esos momentos era cuando Hermione odiaba que el _Karma_ hiciera acto de su presencia: Primero quería que todos volvieran a darse cuenta de que ella existía, y ahora que lo había logrado, no quería, porque eso sólo hacía que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Hermione asintió rápidamente para quitarse el montón de ojos de encima, y después de esto Blaise siguió con la explicación. Hermione lo escuchó fastidiada porque, efectivamente, ya sabía de qué iba el juego: Ella iba hacer girar la botella en el centro del círculo que ellos habían creado y, cuando ésta se detuviera, la boca de la botella apuntaría a una persona mientras que el fondo a otra. Esas dos personas, si eran hombre y mujer, debían besarse, pero si eran de diferentes sexos, la persona que apuntaba la boca de la botella, tenía la potestad de decirle a la persona que le tocaba el fondo con quién debía darse un beso. Era un juego sencillo y hasta ahí todo estaban claro para todos, sólo que, por las circunstancias, Blaise dijo algo que hizo que tanto Draco y ella se pusieran colorados hasta las raíces de sus cabellos:

—En vista de que ésta vez van a jugar dos personas que son hermanos, se hará lo mismo de haber caído la botella en dos chicos o chicas. Digo, a no ser que de verdad Draco y Hermione quieran besarse. —agregó esto último a modo de broma, causando que todos rieran y alguno que otro lo llamara enfermo.

Ni Hermione ni Draco se rieron, sólo se miraron tragando grueso, para luego ambos desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

Hermione decidió girar la botella de una buena vez para que el momento incómodo se acabara. Los muchachos dejaron de reírse y se concentraron, expectantes a los resultados que daría la botella...

Aunque todos estaban claros que Draco no dejaría que nadie besara a su hermana así ésta fuera la que tocara.

Obviamente esto era algo que Hermione ignoraba y no sabía si se había comenzado a marear por ver la botella dar vueltas o por el temor de que le tocara besarse con alguien. Peor aún, no sabía si era por el hecho de que vería a Draco besarse no sabe con cuántas chicas además de Pansy.

Para su suerte la botella seleccionó a un chico y una chica a la que no les recordaba los nombres. Los descarados se besaron como si no tuvieran público presente, que les chiflaban y gritaban por el espectáculo que estaban dando. Hermione no supo por qué a ella vino el recuerdo de cuando se besó con Draco hacía una semana. Se preguntó si ella y su hermano se vieron así de entusiasmados cuando lo hicieron, y sus almendrados ojos se desviaron inconscientemente en dirección a los orbes grises Draco. Su hermano la veía como si supiera la pregunta que se había hecho, y Hermione no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa.

Draco también le sonrió, de pronto olvidándose que estaba molesto con ella y su intención de ponerla celosa. Ya no le apetecía seguir con el juego, lo único que quería era que éste se acabara para él poder irse a casa con su hermana. Se daba cuenta que haber aceptado a que ella fuera con ellos no había sido buena idea. Esto sólo había servido para que Hermione actuara de una manera que no era propia de ella. Draco se reprendió en su interior: _bonito el ejemplo que le estaba dando a mi hermana menor_.

Pero al juego le faltaba mucho para que se terminara. Otra persona ya había hecho que la botella girara de nuevo y, cuando ésta estaba dejando de girar, el corazón de Draco comenzó a bombear con fuerza, porque la botella estuvo a punto de detenerse en su hermana y Nott.

Draco suspiró aliviado de que la botella apuntara con la boca a éste último y con el fondo Blaise. Una mirada de advertencia por parte de él fue todo lo que bastó para que a Theo no se le ocurriera proponer a su hermana para que Blaise la besara.

Desafortunadamente el alivio de Draco no duró mucho, porque -luego de que Blaise prácticamente se tragara a Ginny-, en la siguiente ronda, pasó lo que ni el mismo Draco se imaginó que podría pasar.

El patio se sumió en un silencio de repente. Hasta la misma música parecía haberse apagado por arte de magia.

—No te atrevas. — Draco, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, habló rompiendo el silencio aterrador... Aterrador para él, los demás, es decir, sus compañeros varones, estarían más que felices.

—Draco por favor, es solo un juego. —Pansy bufó. Era a ella a la que a la había apuntado la boca de la botella en cuanto se detuvo... El fondo apuntaba a una muy aterrada Hermione, que miraba a Draco con ojos suplicantes para que hiciera algo que impidiera que ella se tuviera que besar con alguien; porque de no ser así ella iba a tener que hacerlo y ella ya no quería besarse con nadie. _Estúpido Karma_ , Hermione soltó con hastío en su interior, al recordar que no hacía muy poco tenía miedo de que nadie nunca quisiera besarla.

Draco la miró molesto con ella nuevamente. Sus ojos grises parecían dos esferas de plomo cubiertas en llamas. _"Tú provocaste esto_ —parecían decirle— _, ahora resuelvelo "_

" _Está bien "_ le respondió su hermana con los ojos, mirándolo también molesta. Se puso de pie en el acto, caminado luego en dirección hacia donde se encontraba sentado su hermano.

Ellos querían que ella besara a alguien, pues bueno, lo haría, pero sería a la persona que a ella le diera la gana de besar...

Y, ante las miradas estupefactas de todos, la besó.

 **Hola, estoy subiendo el capitulo de volada. Disculpen que no responda los comentarios, lo haré en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Lo prometo! Los leo todos y los aprecio.**

 **Gracias a todos, espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo cap.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de J.K.R. no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomé prestado, porque estaba muy, muy aburrida.**

1.-

—¿Se puede saber dónde demonios andaban? —Clea, la madre de Draco y Hermione, preguntó tan pronto estos dos últimos cruzaron la puerta de su casa.

Primero había entrado Hermione, molesta y apresurada, con intención de subir a su habitación y encerrarse allí por el resto de su vida... Pero estaba claro que esto tendría que ser después que su mamá le echara el acostumbrado sermón.

—Me quedé esperando a que Hermione terminara de hacer un trabajo.

Hermione giró su cabeza abruptamente hacia a su hermano, el cual había entrado segundos después detrás de ella. Le sorprendió el hecho que estuviera hablando, cuando todo el camino de regreso a casa él no quiso abrir la boca para nada, ni siquiera para contestarle si estaba molesto por lo que ella había tenido que hacer en casa de Pansy... Bueno, él no se veía molesto, pero era obvio que lo estaba, por cuanto ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Sus ojos grises e inexpresivos, estaban puesto en su mamá que, ahora que Hermione la encaraba nuevamente, se daba cuenta -a juzgar por la expresión de escepticismo que ella tenía en su rostro-, que no le había creído ni media palabra al argumento que le había dado Draco.

Hermione rodó los ojos, no entendiendo por qué su hermano había dicho esa mentira: ¿Ella quedándose hasta tarde en el liceo, un viernes, por tarea? Por favor, cualquiera diría que su hermano no la conocía, pero sí lo hacía, entonces ¿para qué dijo esto? Porque si era para salvarla del castigo que seguro le iban a poner, no hacía falta, ella ya estaba acostumbrada y por eso le había dicho Draco que si su mamá preguntaba, le dijera lo que tantas veces había sido verdad: que él se había quedado esperando a que ella terminara de jugar fútbol y, por más que él le insistió en irse, ella no le hizo caso.

—Ya, ya, eso es mentira, pasó lo de siempre: Yo me quedé jugando y Draco se quedó esperándome. —soltó con fastidio.

El escepticismo de Clea fue suplantado por una expresión de incredulidad e indignación, éstas dos dirigidas hacia a Draco. Pero cuando habló, lo hizo dirigiéndose a su hija, y no muy contenta que digamos.

—Hermione, sube a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga.

Hermione ni siquiera tenía que esperar a que su mamá se lo repitiera dos veces para irse. Después de todo esa era su intención desde que había llegado, pero que su mamá se lo ordenara, como siempre le ordenaba, le cabreaba más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que no midió las consecuencias y, antes de que tan siquiera diera un solo paso, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar.

—Sí, claro, como si fuera hacerte caso.

Lo que se oyó a continuación, luego de que ella dijera esto, fue un fuerte golpe que resonó por toda la casa, y, cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado segundos después de ver la mano que se aproximaba hacia ella -quizás pensando que así le dolería menos, y debía de ser así porque no le dolía nada- se encontró con la espalda de su hermano frente de ella. Su cabeza estaba ladeada, lo que hizo que Hermione supiera de inmediato que él se había interpuesto entre ella y su mamá, recibiendo la cachetada que había sido dirigida hacia ella.

2.-

Era bien entrada la noche y Hermione se encontraba acostada en su cama, pero no dormía.

Su estómago rugió: Sentía tanta hambre que estaba segura que podría comerse un elefante; y estaba pensando seriamente -obviado las estúpidas palabras de su madre, de que si la desobedecía le daría un castigo peor que mandarla a que pasara el resto del día encerrada en su cuarto, sin almorzar y sin cenar-, en ir a la cocina a buscar qué comer. Pero desistió de la idea al pensar que seguramente eso era lo que su mamá quería, para poder seguirle la bronca que no había podido seguir porque su hermano no se lo permitió.

Suspiró. No era por estar famélica que Hermione seguía despierta..., bueno, sí, también se debía un poco a esto, pero en realidad por lo que ella no podía dormir, era por estar pensando en el por qué su hermano la había defendido de su mamá. Porque, no era como si fuera la primera vez que ellas tenían ese tipo de enfrentamientos. Su mamá y ella discutían por todo, más bien era su mamá la que le discutía todo, desde su gustos hasta su manera de ser; y en ocasiones hasta le había pegado, pero Draco nunca había hecho ni dicho nada para defenderla, más bien se burlaba de ella cuando su mamá terminaba de regañarla o de pegarle, nunca antes había sucedido lo que sucedió ese día..., como tampoco nunca antes su hermano había sido castigado, al menos eso era lo que Hermione recordaba desde que tenía conciencia.

Hermione se preguntó si su hermano estaría despierto como ella, muriéndose de hambre y más molesto aún porque había sido su culpa que él también se quedara sin comer. Porque, sí, era cierto que ella no le había pedido a él que recibiera la cachetada por ella, pero esto no hubiera ocurrido si ella no le hubiera insistido en que la dejara ir con él a casa de Pansy.

A Hermione se le resolvió el estómago de repente, pero ésta vez no era por el hambre, sino porque pensar en esto último le hizo acordar irremediablemente en el beso, y que su hermano seguía molesto con ella por esto. Cosa que Hermione tampoco entendía por qué, si no había sido para tanto, ¿o sí?

Hermione chascó la lengua y rodó los ojos al tiempo que se bajaba de la cama, decidiendo que no se iba a quedar toda la noche partiéndosela cabeza en busca de respuestas, cuando muy bien podía ir al cuarto de su hermano y hacer que él mismo se las respondiera.

Salió de su habitación con la adrenalina comenzando a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, cuidando de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, y, sólo para asegurarse, se dirigió primero al cuarto de sus padres, que quedaba justo al lado del de ella. Ni siquiera tenía que pegar la oreja de la puerta para saber si ellos estaban dormidos. Draco tenía razón, las paredes de esa casa eran tan delgadas que los ronquidos llegaban hasta al pasillo.

Ahora más segura, pero igual con los nervios de punta, Hermione siguió su camino hacia el cuarto de Draco. Abrió la puerta y entró...

Le costó unos segundos a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la poca iluminación que había en la habitación. Cuando lo hizo, notó que su hermano no estaba despierto, dormía boca abajo, con la espalda descubierta y las piernas a medio arropar. ¿Dormía desnudo? Se preguntó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de repente, pensando que si era así, lo mejor entonces sería que ella se devolviera por donde vino, pero una observación más meticulosa le hizo saber que él sólo dormía con bóxer, por lo que no era tan grave que ella se quedara. Era como si lo estuviera viendo en bañador...

Además que no podía irse aunque quisiera, porque se daba cuenta, al estar allí, que si ella no podía dormir, era porque no podía hacerlo sabiendo que su hermano estaba molesto con ella, y Hermione no quería que eso siguiera así.

Hermione caminó hasta detenerse cerca de la cama de Draco. Se puso de cuclillas, no pudiendo evitar sonreír con algo de ternura al ver el rostro sereno de su hermano. Parecía un niño con el cabello platinado alborotado, algunos mechones ocultando parte de su frente y su mejilla..., ésa que estaba algo roja e inflamada.

¿Le dolería? Se preguntó, borrando su sonrisa a la vez que sentía una punzada no muy agradable en el pecho, al saber que ése golpe era por su culpa. Su mano se movió de manera involuntaria hacia el rostro de su hermano, acariciándole la mejilla...

3.-

Draco abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza sobresaltado, al sentir que alguien le había tocado. Aspiró audiblemente, dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente, al ver que ese alguien había sido la cabezota de su hermana.

—Hermione, vete. —pidió con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y con la voz amortiguada por ésta.

Draco ni siquiera quería verla, detallarla y darse cuenta que, efectivamente, ella cargaba aquella ropa de dormir tan reveladora. Su hermana debería estar todo el tiempo vestida con ropas anchas, pensó, porque así a él se le haría más fácil controlar sus enfermos pensamientos, que invadían su mente ahora que su sueño se esfumaba por completo.

Draco ya estaba empezando a maldecir el momento en el que se le había ocurrido que aprender a besar con su hermana, era una buena idea.

—¿Sigues molesto conmigo? —Ella le preguntó y Draco pudo atisbar una nota de culpa..., mezclada con la algo de ¿preocupación?

Draco soltó todo el aire contenido, y giró la cabeza, descubriendo un poco su rostro para él poder respirar, pero no lo hizo en dirección a su hermana, sino hacia el otro lado.

—No. —respondió, pero, aunque era cierto que no estaba molesto con ella, sí estaba molesto, pero era con él mismo, por lo que su respuesta no salió muy convincente.

—¿Por qué no estás molesto conmigo, por lo de Pansy o por lo de mamá? —Hermione le insistió. Estaba claro que ella no se iría de su cuarto hasta que él le diera una respuesta que la dejara satisfecha.

Draco volvió a suspirar derrotado y se obligó a girarse completamente, dándole la cara a su hermana, que se había sentado en el suelo en posición de loto, con uno de sus codos apoyado en su rodilla, y el mentón reposando despreocupadamente en la palma de su mano. Llevaba el cabello totalmente suelto y, aunque cualquiera diría que parecía un nido de pájaros, a Draco le pareció que el volumen le iba bien: resaltaba mucho sus ojos castaños y sus largas pestañas

Draco sacudió la cabeza y frunció las cejas: ¿Desde cuando le había dado a él por detallar de esa manera a su hermana?

Pero Draco no tuvo tiempo de pensar en alguna respuesta porque, al tardarse en responderle a Hermione, ésta continuó con tono fastidiado.

—Sinceramente no sé por qué te molestaste por el beso. ¿Habrías preferido que me besara con un chico? —de sólo imaginarlo, Draco sentía que quería matar al alguien—. Además, la que debería de haberse molestado no lo hizo. Pansy hasta lo encontró divertido... A decir verdad, todos lo encontraron divertido, ¿por qué tú no?

¿Divertido? ¿Qué había de divertido en ver a su hermana besarse con otra chica, y que esto le hubiera generado una erección de dimensiones insospechadas? Tuvo la suerte de que, con alboroto que habían armado sus compañeros por lo inesperado de los acontecimientos, él había podido salir huyendo hacía un baño y encargarse de su problema, antes de que alguien lo hubiese notado.

—No me molesté. —aseguró, sentándose en la cama, dándose cuenta de repente que él se había ido a dormir en ropa interior, como siempre. ¿Y a su hermana no le afectaba? Al parecer no, porque ella lo veía sin siquiera parpadear.

Draco no sabe por qué le molestó saber que a ella no le producía nada verlo de ésa manera, cuando a él se le enchinaba la piel, de sólo saber que, si se enfocaba bien, podría verle los pechos desnudos gracias a que, por la posición semi inclinada en la que ella se encontraba sentada, la parte de arriba, que le quedaba algo suelta, se lo permitía.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella, viéndolo con sus ojos vueltos dos pequeñas rendijas, a la vez cambiaba de posición abruptamente, haciendo que a Draco se olvidara de cómo respirar.

Hermione ahora tenía las manos apoyadas cada una en sus rodillas, y su torso se había inclinado más hacia él, por lo que Draco ya no tenía ni siquiera enfocarse, podía ver perfectamente las curvas coronadas por dos pequeños pezones, que parecían brillar por la luz de la luna que los bañaba.

—Sí. —respodió con voz algo ronca, por tener la boca seca hasta el esófago.

—¡No te creo! —soltó Hermione con voz demasiado elevada, tapándose la boca luego, por haberse dado cuenta de la otra burrada que acaba de cometer.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados en sus sitios, cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente del pasillo.

Draco miró a su hermana y le hizo la seña de silencio para que ni siquiera se le ocurriera respirar. Aunque por lo pálida que se le veía, podía adivinar que ya no lo hacía.

Se bajó de la cama y caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Estaba muerto de miedo y esto no le permitía pensar en alguna excusa qué decir -del por qué su hermana estaba allí con él-, en el caso de que alguno de sus padres se haya levantado por el grito de la inconsciente de su hermana, y le diera por venir a ver qué estaba pasando.

Draco pegó la oreja en la hoja de madera. El corazón le latía como un tambor en los oídos y apenas si pudo escuchar que habían bajado la cadena del baño. Cruzó los dedos de las manos, de los pies y hasta los imaginarios, pidiendo que, fuera quien fuera de los dos de su padres el que se había despertado, no se le pasara por la mente en ir a cerciorarse de que su hermana y él estuvieran durmiendo.

Draco pudo respirar aliviado al escuchar después una puerta cerrarse, pero soltó un grito ahogado, al girarse y encontrarse a Hermione a escasos centímetros cerca de él. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle a su hermana si estaba loca o qué. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para intentar serenarse, y se pasó la mano por la cabeza con irritación.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó ella en un susurro, con la mirada clavada en piso.

Draco sonrió sintiéndose menos irritado, sabiendo lo que a su hermana le costaba disculparse o dar un simple gracias.

—No te preocupes —susurró a su vez Draco—, al parecer nos hemos salvado de un castigo mayor.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, no entiendes —le dijo ella, ahora sí levantando la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos—. Siento haberte insistido a que me llevaras a casa de Pansy, por mi comportamiento en la fiesta y por... y por haber causado que mamá te pegara y te castigara. —lo último lo dijo en tono más bajo que un susurro, de verdad preocupada de que él estuviera molesto con ella por esto.

Draco no pudo contener las ganas de abrazar a su hermana y darle un beso en lo alto de ese nido de pájaros que enmarcaba su cabeza.

—Boba, tú no tienes por qué disculparte por nada, porque nada de esto fue tu culpa —Draco le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla—. Y quitate de la cabeza que estoy molesto contigo, porque no es así. —le volvió aclarar.

—¿Ah, no? —inquirió ella nuevamente, separándose un poco de él para poder verlo a la cara.

—No... —susurró Draco, roncamente, consciente ahora de la situación en la que estaba: Él, casi desnudo, pegado al cuerpo de su hermana, el que sólo estaba cubierto por dos finas y pequeñas piezas de tela, lo que hacía que él sintiera completamente sus formas y su calor.

Draco cerró los ojos, su respiración volviéndose pesada, al sentir una de las manos de su hermana, deslizarse trémulamente por su espalda, de manera ascendente hasta alcanzar su nuca. La otra mano hizo un camino diferente, subiendo por su pecho, rodeando su cuello, hasta finalmente entrelazarse con la primera, instándolo a que él inclinara la cabeza hacia ella.

Draco gimió, soltando a la vez un resoplido frustrado, cuando sintió la lengua de su hermana rozar sus labios.

—Hermione, será mejor que te vayas. —le dijo, tomando sus manos, para separarla de él.

Hermione no puso resistencia y se alejó de él un poco más, comenzando a escrutarlo con la mirada.

—¿No que no estabas molesto? —dijo con tono dolido y resentido.

—¡Y no lo estoy!—Draco le contestó en un susurro exasperado.

—¿Entonces por qué ya no quieres besarme?

A Draco le dieron ganas de jalarla por los cabellos, así como lo había hecho muchas veces cuando ambos eran más pequeños. Su hermana de verdad que era imposible.

Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, pensando en cómo explicarle a Hermione que lo que ellos estaban haciendo estaban sobre pasando los limites y que, aunque él se moría también por besarla, su conciencia, esa que aún no se había embotado por completo, le decía que era mejor cortar la situación de una vez, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que después, muy a su pesar, se iba arrepentir.

Draco rodó los ojos internamente, desistiendo de buscar las palabras adecuadas para hacer que su hermana entendiera. Hermione nunca había sido de palabras, ella era más bien de irse directamente a la práctica...

Draco cortó toda distancia que lo separaba de ella y la besó, tomando su rostro con una mano, y con la otra una de las manos de ella, llevándola a la altura de su pecho, justo encima de su corazón, el que latía tan rápido y tan fuerte, que Draco creía que en cualquier momento éste saldría corriendo de su cuerpo.

—Por esto... —dijo Draco, dejándo de besar a su hermana, al tiempo que le deslizaba la mano hacia abajo, hasta hacer que ella notara su erección.

 **¡Hellooo! ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien. Yo aquí, bien, subiendo el capítulo y haciéndolas sufrir, jajajaja, ok, no ¿o sí?**

 **Quiero deciros éste capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo, pero me ha gustado el resultado y pasa a ser uno de mis favoritos, junto con el capítulo anterior y el 4. Sí, sí, sí, ya sé, ¿quién me está preguntado? Nadie, pero como no tengo con quien compartir esto, las aburro con mi palabrerío...**

 **En fin...**

 **flopymoon: Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y, como podrás ver en la conti, que no era lo que imaginabas, lo que había pasado. Aún así, muy valiente lo que decidió Hermione de besar a Pansy.**

 **Saludos, y trataré de actualizar más seguido para que no se me extrañe.**

 **angie: ¡No eres rara! Sólo tienes una mente y gustos diferentes, y eso es muy normal. Aclarado esto...**

 **Me encanta que te gusten mis historias. La verdad lo hago con mucho amor para mí, y las comparto con mucho gusto y amor para ustedes.**

 **En cuanto a tu duda, si te refieres a una historia llamada "A dangerous game" donde los protagonista se llaman Alejandra y Devon, y lo leías en Fanfic (punto) es, sí, yo soy la autora, y sí la continúe y la terminé. La puedes encontrar en Wattpad, con el mismo nombre, bajo el mismo seudónimo (Ninfula), sin el numero 1. Allá te enterarás por qué fue que no seguí en la otra plataforma, y, además, encontrarás historias que no tengo publicadas en esta. Espero que también sean de tu agrado.**

 **Un saludo y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **PamExpelliarmus: jajajaja, me encanta que la mayoría no haya notado que Hermione besaba era Pansy, porque esa era la idea.**

 **Saluditos y espero haber causado la misma impresión en ti en éste capítulo, como en el anterior.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **lelu-chan: jajaja, pues siga gritando. Me alegra que te haya fascinado el capítulo.**

 **Un saludo, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Cleoru Misumi: Pues aquí le sigo, y lo que falta...**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Sunset82: te respondí al PM. Igual, gracias por tus palabras, de nuevo.**

 **Me despido, no sin antes agradecer también a todas esas lindas personitas que me leen en silencio, y a las que se hacen presente, agregando la historia a favoritos y alertas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de J.K.R. no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomé prestado, porque estaba muy, muy aburrida.**

1.-

—Por esto...—Draco dijo, dejándo de besar a su hermana, en tanto le deslizaba la mano hacia abajo, hasta hacer que ella notara su erección...

Hermione respingó, soltándose rápidamente de su agarre, como si él la hubiese quemado, para luego alejarse de él completamente. Lo miró con ojos desorbitados, cambió su peso de un pie a otro, y abrió y cerró la boca como si quisiera decirle algo, pero de ésta no salió ni media palabra.

Draco rió con amargura, tragándose luego el nudo que sentía desde la garganta su pecho. Ésta era la reacción que esperaba de su hermana, entonces, ¿por qué una pequeña parte de él esperó que ella reaccionara diferente, y por qué le dolía que ella no lo hubiera hecho de otra manera, y que ahora lo mirara como si no lo reconociera? Draco cerró los ojos, no queriendo adivinar en los de su hermana, lo que muy posiblemente estaba pensado de él en ese momento.

—¿Por qué eres tan idiota? —le dijo ella de repente, haciendo que él se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y volviera abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarla frente de él, muy cerca.

Se apartó de ella y Hermione le reviró los ojos.

»Además de idiota, cobarde. —le acusó sin pelos en la lengua.

—Te dije que te fueras. —Draco soltó irritado, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, y haciendo ademán de tomarla del brazo para sacarla de una vez por todas de su habitación. Pero Hermione lo esquivó, evitándolo.

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado —le aclaró ella—. No cuando sé que te estás imaginando cosas que no son.

Draco le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

—¿Ah, no? —le inquirió, irónico—. Me vas a negar ahora que no te asustaste.

—No me asusté —le contestó ella, sin vacilar. Aún así Draco se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, retándola. Hermione resopló y volvió a rodar los ojos —. Ok, sí lo hice. Pero no tienes ningún derecho a culparme cuando me agarraste fuera de base. —explicó y Draco no le quedó de otra más que darle la razón a su hermana. Vamos, que ella sólo tenía trece años y hasta hacía muy poco que había tenido su primer beso -con él-, era normal que reaccionara de la forma en que lo hizo. O ¿qué esperaba que ella hiciera, que se ofreciera ayudarle también con su problema de hormonas? Draco sacudió la cabeza, desechando la respuesta muy afirmativa que le había arrojado su subconsciente.

—Está bien, Hermione: soy todo eso que dices —aceptó a la vez que se tallaba los ojos con algo de cansancio mental y emocional—. Ahora que sabes porqué es mala idea que sigamos haciendo... esto, y si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías dejarme solo? —le dijo. Aunque Draco tenía muy claro que estaba gastando saliva. Hermione podía a llegar a ser muy testaruda, y él ya se estaba preparando psicológicamente para que ella se quedara toda la noche en su habitación.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué? —farfulló, sorprendido de que ella le hiciera caso por primera vez en su vida.

Hermione le sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, dirigiéndose luego hacia la puerta. Cuando pasó por su lado, se apoyó en la puntas de sus pies, para poder darle un beso en la mejilla. Draco se sorprendió aún más por el gesto, y sonrió como bobo, aliviado de saber que las cosas entre él y su hermana estarían bien...

2.-

Hermione entró a su cuarto y caminó hasta su cama. Se dejó caer de espaldas encima de ésta, llevándose las manos a la altura de su pecho, donde el corazón le latía desbocado. Una gran sonrisa cruzaba su cara y...

Se sentó y dejó de sonreír en el acto: ¿Qué mierdas le estaba pasando? ¿De cuando acá a ella le daba por pensar de ésta manera tan cursi? Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras se frotaba la frente con una de sus manos. En serio tenía que dejar de ver anime shojo -por muy aburrida que estuviera del shonen-, debido a que ya estaba empezando a actuar como una tonta que no podía cruzar dos palabras con el chico que le gustaba, porque...

Hermione dejó de pensar de repente y abrió los ojos como platos. El corazón comenzó a latirle más a prisa de ser posible, y abrió la boca en un intento de que el aire llegará correctamente a sus pulmones «No puede ser» se dijo interiormente, incrédula, su cerebro volviendo a trabajar a mil por hora. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de insinuar hacía un momento? ¿Que a ella le gustaba...? No. No, no y no. ¡A ella no podía gustarle!... ¿o sí? ¡Pero si a ella le gustaba era...! Aunque... ¿de verdad le gustaba...? Hermione se dejó caer de nuevo de espaldas en la cama, y gruñó totalmente confundida. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. ¿Le gustaba su hermanó? Se preguntó una vez más y, por toda respuesta, sintió una especie de jalón en la boca de su estómago. Era una sensación parecida a la que sentía cuando iba a cobrar un penalti, algo que a ella la ponía muy nerviosa, pero que, por lo demás, le gustaba mucho. Entonces, ¿eso significaba que sí le gustaba, Draco? Tragó grueso en tanto cerraba los ojos, aceptando que, muy posiblemente, esto fuera así. Y ahora, ¿qué se supone debía hacer con lo acababa de descubrir? ¿Hablar con él? Sí, eso: Lo que debía hacer era hablar largo y tendido con su hermano, de lo que ambos estaban sintiendo. Porque Hermione estaba segura de que él también estaba sintiendo lo mismo por ella. No tenía ni la más mínima duda de eso.

3.-

—¡Buenos días! —Hermione dijo a todo pulmón en cuanto entró a la cocina, buscando con la mirada a Draco, pero era obvio que él no se había levantado aún. Hermione no se desanimó, era cuestión de tiempo para que él lo hiciera, y entonces ella ya buscaría el momento adecuado para que hablaran. Quizá cuando su hermano fuera a barrer el patio y su madre no estuviera cerca...

Y hablando de la reina de Roma...

A Clea casi se le cae la taza de café que sostenía en sus manos, al no esperarse que Hermione estuviera despierta tan temprano.

—Esto sí que es un verdadero milagro —dijo, sin siquiera molestarse en saludar a la menor de su hijos. Lo que a la Hermione no le podía importar menos, ese día nada ni nadie podía dañar su buen humor—. Me gustaría creer que decidiste madrugar para ayudarme con el desayuno, y así disculparte por lo de ayer, pero estoy segura que tu caída de la cama se debe a tu estado de inanición

Hermione reprimió las ganas de decirle a su madre que debería acusarla con los defensa al menor, por quererla matar de hambre, y caminó hacia la nevera.

—Estás de suerte —le dijo en tanto sacaba zanahorias y huevos del refrigerador—. Hagamos panqueques.

Clea soltó una risa incrédula, pero no tardó en ir por los demás ingredientes -no fuera ser que su hija cambiara de opinión-, sabiendo de sobra que eso era algo que no se volvería a repetir...

O tal vez sí: Los panqueques de zanahorias eran el desayuno favorito de Draco y, aunque Hermione estaba muy consciente de que seguía actuando como las tontas del anime... «Mejor no pienses, Hermione.» Se dijo, comenzando a preparar la mezcla.

4.-

Draco decidió levantarse de una vez. No había podido dormir mucho, por no decir que nada.

Luego de que su hermana lo dejara solo, él se había quedado el resto de la noche pensando sobre lo que había pasado. De lo que le estaba pasando. De lo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir..., ni siquiera en pensamiento. Draco suspiró recordando a la conclusión a la que había llegado: No debía volver a estar a solas con Hermione. Mientras no estuviera a solas con ella, todo iría bien. Seguirían manteniendo su relación de hermanos que, aunque con los acostumbrados roces, Hermione y él siempre terminaban por comprenderse. Quizá por eso era que él... Draco sacudió la cabeza, y se dirigió al baño.

Media hora después estaba listo para bajar a desayunar. Agradeció lo conveniente que era que su madre no trabajara, porque así todo sería más fácil. Por la hora, Draco sabía que su padre ya se había ido y que faltaba mucho para que hermana se levantara.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a la cocina, un delicioso y conocido aroma inundó sus sentidos. Supo enseguida que su madre le estaba preparando su desayuno favorito, e intuyó que esa era su manera de pedirle disculpa por haberle pegado el día anterior. Draco había alcanzado a ver en su ojos algo de arrepentimiento, aunque no cedió. Y él no lo resentía, después de todo ella era su madre y, si había alguien que tenía disculparse en primer lugar, ese era él; por haber cuestionado su proceder para castigar la falta de respeto de su hermana, cuando antes no lo había hecho nunca. «Tal vez porque antes no te importaba tanto como ahora que sabes...»

—Buenos d... —comenzó a decir mientras entraba a la cocina, pero no pudo decir más al ver la escena surrealista que tenía ante sus ojos: Su hermana tenía puesto un delantal, y sostenía con una mano el sartén mientras que con la otra, ayudada de una paleta de madera, le daba vuelta a los panqueques. ¿Hermione estaba cocinando?

—Sí, estoy cocinando —le contestó ella, como si hubiera adivinado su pregunta—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —continuó, sacando el panqueque que estaba listo, y vertiendo más mezcla en el sartén.

Draco parpadeó, procesando la información y caminó hacia ella, que comenzó a ponerse roja y un brillo extraño se adueñó de sus ojos. Hizo caso omiso a la reacción de ella, que causaba que su corazón se acelerara, y le tocó la frente con el dorso de su mano.

—No, no tienes fiebre —le dijo—. Debe ser que el no comer te hace menos holgazana.

—Y a ti te hace más idiota —Hermione le contestó mordazmente, apartándolo de un empujón. Draco soltó una carcajada, y se rió más al percatarse de que ella tenía algo de harina en la cara.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Hermione, sabiendo que él se estaba burlando de ella.

—Nada, nada. —intentó disimular, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero su hermana se veía demasiado graciosa.

—Dime o juro que te voy a dar los panqueques quemados —le amenazó ella y Draco ahora sí tuvo que dejar de reír, si es que quería comer un desayuno decente.

—Es que tienes harina en la cara —le dijo al fin. Hermione comenzó a limpiarse, pero lo único que conseguía era ensuciarse más.

—Deja y te ayudo —ofreció a la vez que volvía acercarse ella. Le limpió la frente y la mejilla. Hermione también tenía harina cerca de la comisura de su boca, y de repente Draco no fue capaz de mirar otra cosa que no fueran los apetecibles labios de su hermana. Las ganas de besarla se apoderaron de él, y Hermione fue inclinándose poco a poco, para...

—Tienes un moco en la nariz... ¡Auch!

—Vete a la mierda —le dijo ella, luego de golpearlo en uno de sus hombros. Draco estaba seguro que le saldría un morado, pero al menos sirvió para que ambos se distrajeran.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó cambiando de tema, dirigiéndose al refrigerador para sacar el jugo de naranja.

—Fui a ver la ropa en la lavadora —contestó la aludida, entrando de nuevo a la cocina, lo que causó que Hermione y Draco se miraran con una expresión lívida en el rostro. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos...? Draco no quería ni pensarlo, porque sentía que sería capaz de vomitar hasta su estómago.

Afortunadamente su madre no notó nada raro en ellos, y continuó hablando, señalando lo muy juiciosa que se levantó su hermana esa mañana. Hermione evitó decir algo ante el tono irónico que utilizó Candas al decir esto, y él; él no podía dejar de pensar -con el corazón latiéndole a mil en la garganta-, que definitivamente era un hecho que tenía que evitar estar a solas con Hermione, porque bastaba nada más un segundo que lo estuviera, para que se olvidara de todo lo demás. Aparte de que corrían el riesgo de que sus padres descubrieran lo que nunca debían descubrir.

»Qué bueno que tú también te hayas levantado temprano, Draco —su madre le dijo cambiando de tono de repente, lo que causó que él se pusiera en estado de alerta, temiendo lo que Clea pudiera decir a continuación—: Necesito hablar seriamente con ustedes dos...

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima: Tal vez sus padres ya lo sabían todo.

 **¡Hello! ¿Cómo están? Espero que excelente. Primero quiero pedir disculpa por la tardanza. Algunos ya saben el porqué de esto, y los que no, se los digo: Tenía algunos problemas personales y, aparte, uno de mis bebitos estaba enfermito. Ya está bien, gracias a Dios... También andaba/ando con un dolor de muela insoportable, que no me permitía concentrarme. Pero bueno, lo importante es ya estoy acá trayéndole la continuación, y que no me voy abandonar la historia. De hecho, ya tengo pensado el final, así que lo que me queda es enfocarme en llegar a él. Por lo que ido pensando, quizá sean unos 15 capítulos, tal vez unos más, pero no pasará de 20. Dicho esto, procederé a responder sus muy lindo y motivadores comentarios (Los que no he respondido).**

 **WeBareBears: ¡Hola!**

 **Dejame ver por dónde empiezo... Creo que voy a responder lo que pueda, sin spoilers...**

 **No te preocupes, sientase libre de comentar cuando te apetezca. Ya con que leas la historia y te guste soy very happy.**

 **Sí, Draco es el "favorito" por decirlo de alguna manera. Las madres (no sé los padres), aunque sí es cierto que amamos a nuestro hijos por igual, no podemos evitar inclinarnos por el que nos da menos lata (?), y terminamos haciendo comparaciones. Yo, en lo personal, trato de no hacerlo, pero a veces lo hago sin pensar. Después es que me doy cuenta.**

 **Yo nunca he jugado la botellita, pero conozco a personas que sí. Y, por lo menos, en mi época adolescente (que es en donde estoy ambientado la historia aunque no lo diga), se jugaba de la manera en que la mencioné. No sé si ahora se juega como dices.**

 **En cuanto a tu postdata... Oh, bueno, espero que mi Dramione dé pie para que leas otras historias de ésta linda pareja. Acá en FF hay excelentes historias, y personalmente te recomiendo las de mi autora favorita (ella fue la que me introdujo al Dramione), Monialejandra55. También las traducciones de Susent82, que son geniales.**

 **Si quieres leer más historia de ésta temática, ya que te está gustando, solo tienes que decirme y yo te recomiendo las que me han gustado.**

 **Bueno, me despido. Mil gracias por leer y tomar parte de tu tiempo para hacerme saber tu muy valiosa opinión. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Angie: ¡De nada! Gracias a ti por el interés. Espero que te guste el final que le di, y también que mis otras historias sean de tu agrado.**

 **Saluditos. No estamos leyendo.**

 **Guest: Acá está ya la actualización. Tarde pero seguro. Espero me disculpes la demora.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Sennyff Enel Ram: ¡Hola y bienvenida!**

 **Qué te puedo decir. Tu rw me sacó lágrimas, literal. Gracias de verdad, por tus palabras, me incentiva a continuar con uno de mis más grandes sueños, que es mejorar en lo que hago, para brindarle cada vez un mejor trabajo.**

 **Sé a lo que te refieres en cuanto a los fic's que has leído de incesto. Eso depende mucho de la enfoque que le dé el autor. A lo mejor los que leíste eran así, porque esa era la finalidad. Diría que se trata de cuestión de gustos. No podría decirte más, porque no quiero ser parcial en mi opinión, así que mejor te digo que estoy muy, muy feliz de que te guste mi Hermione. Ya he dicho que es la primera vez que trabajo una personalidad así (que me saca muchas canas verdes, créeme), y que ustedes les guste me emociona como no tienen una idea.**

 **Y tranquila, que no voy abandonar la historia. Alguna que otras veces me tardaré en actualizar (que no lo hago adrede. Si por mí fuera actualizaría todos los días), pero lo haré.**

 **Bueno, no me queda más que despedirme. Saluditos, mil gracias por leer, comentar, y por esas hermosas palabras que me llenaron de mucha emoción.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **neko miri chan: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te esté gustando, y acá está la conti, espero que también sea de tu agrado.**

 **Saluditos, mil gracias por leer. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **houdinicarol: ¡Hola y bienvenida!**

 **Dejame decirte, que si el comentario de Sennyff Enel Ram me hizo llorar de felicidad, el tuyo me pintó una sonrisa boba en pleno transporte público. En serio no paraba de sonreír emocionada mientras leía, y la gente me quedaba viendo raro. Seguro pensarían que andaba chateando con el novio, xD. Pero en fin... Me alegro que te guste, la hago y la adapto con mucho amor para compartirlas con ustedes. De verdad, no sé si ya lo he comentado, pero al principio si tuve mis reservas en comenzar a adaptar mis historias a este fandom, porque no sabía si les iba a gustar por ser AU y contener OoC. Sé que la mayoría busca que al menos las personalidades sean del canon, y por eso siempre lo hacía con otro fandom. Pero decidí probar suerte, primero con ¡Ay papi! y me alegró mucho que haya gustado, independientemente de lo fuerte del contenido, y esto me dio más seguridad para adaptar ésta historia.**

 **En cuanto a tus preguntas: Sí, la estoy escribiendo paralelamente. Y no, la verdad que ahorita las historias que tengo de incesto, algunas ya las adapté a otro fandom, y las que no, no me gustaría por la trama. Pero me encantaría adaptar una que tengo en mente sobre este género, y otra que no, pero igual creo que les puede gustar.**

 **Repecto a tu otra pregunta, dejaré la respuesta para que la vayas leyendo conforme avance la historia**

 **Y, como ya dije, no voy abandonar la historia, y ya sabes que no será tan larga (en cuanto a capitulo, no sé de palabras).**

 **Bueno, me despido que esto ya me está quedando largo, xD. (Yo creo que me va a tocar responder los rw de los lectores que tienen cuenta por PM, y los que no, por acá). Mil gracias por leer, comentar y hacerme quedar como retrasada, jajajaja. Besitos de una Venezolana.**

 **emmaaaa: Hola y bienvenida al lado oscuro, pero divertido, xD.**

 **Me alegro mucho que le hayas dado la oportunidad a la historia, a pesar del contenido. No tienes por qué sentirte mal al leerlo, porque no estás haciendo nada malo. Es historia como cualquier otra, sólo con un punto de vista diferente, lo que no tiene que afectar tu modo de pensar. Ummm, te lo voy a poner de esta manera: A mí me gusta leer historias con asesinatos, maltrato físico y verbal, lo que no me hace ser ni una asesina, ni una maltratadora, y tampoco quiere decir que estoy a favor de esto. Sólo que me gusta leer cosas que me impresionen.**

 **Me despido. Mil gracias por leer, comentar, y espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **P.D.: A mí también me gusta Draco, y adoro a Hermione.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí me despido de todos. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Trataré de no tardarme con el siguiente, que ya comencé a escribir, así que vamos bien.**

 **Mil gracias a todas esas personas que me leen en silencio, y las que me agrean a favoritos y alertas.**

 **¡Saludos! Nos leemos luego.**

 **P.D.: ¿Si vieron la hermosa portada? ¿Les gusta? A mí me encanta.**

 **N/A: Editado el 5/12/16.**

 **Luego de leer el capítulo, días después de su publicación, me di cuenta que era un asco, así que me dispuse a editarlo, buscando las palabras adecuadas, de tal manera que pudiera leerse mejor. Sin embargo, puede que siga editándolo eventualmente, hasta que yo quede lo más satisfecha posible con él.**

 **Saludos y disculpen las molestias.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado para compartir esta historia con el fandom. (Gracias por permirmelo)**

1.-

—Hermione ¿podrías ponerme atención? —Draco pidió una vez más, completamente irritado.

Llevaba casi una hora tratando que su hermana entendiera cómo se resolvía una ecuación de segundo grado, pero Hermione no entendía. O más bien era que no quería entender, debido a que no hacía otra cosa más que quedarse viéndolo con un expresión que causaba que a él se le pusieran todos los vellos de punta.

—Ya te dije que primero necesito hablar contigo. De otro modo no tendré cabeza para que me entre esa estúpida fórmula. —le contestó ella, de lo más tranquila, mirando su boca como si ésta fuera más interesante que las ecuaciones.

Draco tragó grueso e hizo caso omiso a la especie de cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago.

—Sabes que aquí no podemos hablar —susurró, intuyendo que lo que quería decirle ella no era precisamente un tema de conversación que pudiera discutirse allí, en la sala, donde también se encontraba su madre, y que Draco agradecía el hecho de que estuviera muy concentrada viendo la telenovela, porque así no estaba pendiente de lo que él y la inconsciente de su hermana estaban haciendo.

—Entonces vámonos a estudiar a cualquiera de nuestros cuartos. —sugirió ella, imitando su tono, sin ánimos de ceder.

Draco la miró sin darle crédito a su proposición.

—Estás loca —le dijo, todavía susurrando—. Sabes perfectamente que, si vamos, lo menos que haremos será hablar.

—Claro que no, te aseguro que sólo quiero hablar contigo —insistió sincera, poniendo una de sus manos encima de la de él, que tenía sobre la mesa.

Draco la alejó en seguida, sin darse cuenta de la mirada dolida que puso su hermana debido a su brusco gesto.

—Mejor presta atención que mañana tienes examen. No quiero que repruebes —le dijo, intentando que ella se olvidara al fin del tema. Porque quizá Hermione le estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero él no estaba muy seguro de sólo limitarse a escucharla, sabiendo que iban estar relativamente solos.

—No me importa —soltó ella, borrando todo rastro de conciliación en su voz.

—Pues a mí sí —acotó él—. Recuerda que ahora yo soy el responsable de que no pierdas el año. Sí lo pierdes, mamá la tomará conmigo.

—Pues eso tampoco me importa —le le aclaró casi gritando. Lo que hizo que Clea chistara.

—¡Es a estudiar no estar discutiendo! —los regañó, pero aún así no despegó los ojos del televisor.

Draco le dirigió una mirada significativa a su hermana y ella se obligó continuar en tono normal..., normalmente ácido.

— Yo no te mandé a que me defendieras y tampoco tengo la culpa de que mamá te obligara a darme clases.

»Y, a todas estás, ¿por qué me defendiste? Si tú nunca antes lo habías hecho.

Draco no le respondió. Una, porque no quería respóndele, y dos, porque ¿qué se suponía debía responder cuando ni él mismo sabía -o más bien no aceptaba- por qué lo hizo? Así que optó por hacerse el loco y comenzó de nuevo a explicarle ecuación.

Hermione rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Eres un idiota si crees que lograrás que me dé por vencida. Tarde o temprano tendrás que escucharme. Por lo pronto, ya puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo. —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia cualquier otra parte, que no fuera su libreta de mates.

Y Draco no hizo el intento de volver a discutir con ella porque era perder el tiempo por partida doble, y aparte no quería seguir tentando la suerte que tenía de Clea no les estuviera prestando atención.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, frustrado, odiando el hecho de tener quedarse un sábado en su casa, para más INRI, dándole clases a Hermione cuando bien podría estar haciendo algo más productivo. Pero no era como si él hubiera tenido otra opción.

—Ya que eres lo suficientemente maduro para defender a la sinvergüenza de tu hermana, lo serás también para evitar que ella repruebe el año escolar. Desde hoy la ayudarás con las materias que tiene aplazadas —Le había dicho su madre y, cuando él quiso abrir la boca para oponerse, ella agregó, empeorando su situación aún más—: Y en las que no también.

Draco suspiró: Ahora iba tener que pasar más tiempo con su hermana del que debería y no quería, porque esto sólo haría que su resolución se fuera debilitando cada segundo. Volvió a suspirar: al menos tenía que reconocer que esto era mejor en comparación con lo que hubiera hecho Clea, de haberse enterado que él y Hermione se habían estado dando de besos en su cuarto. Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza mientras se reía de sí mismo por haber creído por un momento que era así, porque, de haber estado en lo cierto, Draco estaba seguro que en este momento Hermione o él estarían montado en un avión, rumbo a casa de cualquiera de sus familiares lejanos.

2.-

Hermiones se encontraba en su cuarto, caminado de aquí para allá mientras miraba el reloj deportivo que tenía en su muñeca y agudizaba el oído, prestando atención a cuando al fin dejara de escuchar los "cuchicheos"¿Cuándo se dormirán? se preguntó con exasperación, volviendo a ver su reloj. Eran las 11:45pm, un minuto más desde la última vez que había checado, y su padres seguían despiertos. Cualquier otro día a Hermione le hubiera importado un rábano si se pasaban toda la noche en "vela", pero justo ahora le urgía que al fin se durmieran. Si fuera noche de semana y no la noche del sábado para domingo, hace rato que se hubiera acabado su espera, pero, al ser el día siguiente libre para su padre, a él y a su madre no le importaba si se trasnochaban.

Hermione se tiró en su cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada para mitigar los "cuchicheos" que eran cada vez más fuerte. Pensó por un momento que lo mejor sería desistir y acostarse a dormir para así acabar con su tortura (Afortunadamente ella tenía el sueño pesado y no tendría que escuchar lo que hacían sus padres en la habitación del al lado), bien que podría buscar la manera de obligar a Draco a que la escuchara otro día, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Su hermano ya la había ignorado lo suficiente durante todo el día, eso sin contar que el muy cobarde le había jugado sucio, fingiendo dolor de estómago después de la cena, para salvarse de tener que lavar los trastes cuando era a él que le tocaba, sólo porque sabía que ella aprovecharía de interceptarlo en la cocina mientras sus padres estaban en la sala viendo televisión. No, definitivamente ella no esperaría otro día, esa noche, o madrugada más bien, le diría lo que le tenía que decirle a sí o sí.

Rato después se descubrió la cabeza, comprobando con satisfacción que ya no se escuchaba otro ruido más que ronquidos. Miró su reloj, ésta vez dándose cuenta que ya había pasado una hora. Aún así, por precaución, decidió esperar media hora más, pero a los quince minutos la impaciencia le ganó, así que se levantó de la cama, caminando hasta salir de su habitación.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto de Draco, mas cuando intentó abrirla, el pomo no cedió. Bufó sin poder creerselo: ¿Le había puesto seguro a la puerta, sabiendo que ella se escabulliría en su habitación esa noche? «Por supuesto que sí» se respondió alzando una de sus cejas, reconociendo que esa era otra jugada digna del muy cobarde.

Hermione sonrió con astucia: Ahora era su turno de jugar.

Deshizo sus pasos con prisa, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación. Entró y caminó hacia una de las gavetas donde guardaba su ropa. La abrió, comenzando a rebuscar y rebuscar, rogando hallar lo que buscaba. Cuando al fin lo encontró, sonrió vitoriosa y regreso en seguida a la habitación de su hermano.

Abrió el paquete que tenía en sus manos, era uno que llevabas varios ganchitos para el cabello. Su tía se lo había regalado en el cumpleaños pasado, pese a que sabía de sobra que ella no era de usar esas curcilerias. Hermione lo había aceptado nada más por no hacerle un desplante y, para qué mentir, también porque su madre le había echado una de esas miradas que amenazaban con iniciar la tercera guerra mundial si ella se atrevía a salir con una falta de respeto. En ese momento Hermione agradeció haberse quedado con el regalo. No sabe ni siquiera por qué no lo arrojó a la basura tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad, pero no haberlo hecho le facilitaba las cosas ahora.

Extrajo un ganchito del paquete y lo dobló cómo había visto en muchas películas. No tenía seguridad de que funcionara, pero debía intentar. Metió el gancho en la cerradura, y casi grita de la emoción cuándo ésta hizo click. Todavía no se podía creerse que estuviera dándole vuelta al pomo de la puerta, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Hermione entró al cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. No quería que su hermano se despertara y gritara al verla en su cuarto, cuando se suponía ella no podía entrar. Eso sólo alertaría a sus padres. Caminó hasta acercercase a la cama, a donde Draco dormía plácidamente boca arriba, totalmente desarropado, lo que dejaba a la vista el boxer gris y negro que llevaba puesto. Hermione no supo por qué de repente su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, pero luego lo atribuyó al hecho de que Draco se molestaría tan pronto supiera que ella estaba allí. Nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que él estuviera casi desnudo, porque era absolutamente ridículo, cuando antes ella no le había importado «Es como verlo en bañador» se dijo de nuevo, notando, de manera involuntaria, la forma masculina de su hermano. E irremediablemente a su mente llegó lo acontecido el día anterior. Era extraño, pensó Hermione, porque apenas si ella se había percatado de lo que Draco le había querido decir y, cuando lo hizo, ella había quitado la mano tan rápido, que ni siquiera se acordaba de haberlo sentido realmente, ni le había dado más importancia que la de haberse asustado ante lo desconocido. Tampoco se había puesto a pensar en ello... Pero ahora su mano parecía tener memoria propia, era como si lo estuviera tocando en ese momento. Podía sentir algo cálido y duro en su mano, pero que a la vez adivinaba suave. «Estás loca, Hermione» se dijo, preguntándose cómo algo podía ser duro y suave a la vez. Decidió entonces que quizá todo esto era producto de su imaginación, o puede que se hubiera quedado dormida y ahora estuviera soñando. «Sí, es un sueño» aceptó Hermione, pudiendo explicarse ahora el hecho de haber abierto fácilmente la puerta con un gancho para el cabello.

Hermione miró largo y tendido a Draco, pese a la escasa luz se veía muy real para ser un sueño...

Bueno, había una manera salir de la duda. Así que, sin esperar más, se sentó en la cama, la que se hundió un poco bajo su peso, mientras se mordía el labio y se admitia internamente que lo haría, era también porque se moría por la curiosidad de saber si de verdad era suave.

Hermione estiró la mano y...

 **¡Hello!**

 **Ok, vamos a ahorrarnos las excusas, porque, aunque justuficables, excusa es excusa. Así que mejor pasemos al capítulo, que quiero aclarar que lo de cerradura es completamente cierto, comprobado personalmente, con la misma reacción de Hermione.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Obviando la primera parte, porque tengo que reconocer que los diálogos no son mi fuerte, la segunda esto aceptable para mí. Y les cuento que el capítulo 10 está casi casi listo, sólo de unos retoquitos por aquí y allá, y lo subo. Pero ya será para mañana. Por cierto que desde ya digo que es uno de mis favoritos junto con el 11 seguro. Espero que también les vaya a gustar.**

 **Ahora sí procederé a contestar los rws.**

 **ivicab93: Bueno, por tu comentario supongo que no es lo que esperabas, pero de todos modos espero que te haya gustado la continuación.**

 **Bienvenida y mil gracias por leer.**

 **Alleejjaa: Me alegra que te esté gustando, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

 **Bienvenida y mil gracias por leer.**

 **Rachel Hernandez: Dios mío, qué comentario el tuyo, me has hecho, desde sonreír como boba hasta sonrojarme xD. Y eso que yo soy la autora, por ende la que va escribir las "cositas" que harán estos hermanos.**

 **Me alegra tener a más de una paisana leyendo la historia. Besitos abracitos para ti también.**

 **Bienvenida y mil gracias por leer.**

 **P.D.: No que creo que Susent se moleste.**

 **AidaZamayoa: Me alegra que te diviertas con mi, y cito: muy retorcida y exitantante historia xD.**

 **Saluditos para ti también. Bienvenida y mil gracias por leer.**

 **Vero: Aquí la continuación, espero que también te hay gustado. Mil gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **P.D.: Sorry, no me acuerdo si ya habías comentado antes, pero, si no, bienvenida.**

 **AyelenMara: Lo siento, no tengo fecha de actualización.**

 **Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que también te haya gustado la continuación. Gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Bienvenida y mil gracias por leer.**

 **emmaaaa: Hi, Dani! Bueno, no fue tan pronto como esperabas, pero lo importante es que hubo actualización, y como ya dije, para mañana estaré posteando el capítulo 10.**

 **Y no, no hubo beso frente a la madre, gracias al cielo xD, porque ya Draco lo dijo: Si Clea de entera los manda al otro lado del mundo al cualquiera de los dos, por ende, adiós fic.**

 **Gracias por los buenos deseos, afortunadamente mi dolor de muela está dormido, y espero que siga aquí, porque ir al doctor a sacarmela no una opción. En cuanto a mis bebés, los dos están bien gracias a Dios. Creciendo y volviendome cada día más loca.**

 **Saludos y besitos.**

 **eneko miri chan: Bueno, nada de dejarlos solos. La verdad eso ya pasó con otros de mis personajes, en otro fuc, por supuesto. Draco y Hermione harán "cositas", pero como decís, hay que esperar la ocasión... Quien quita que en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos, saluditos.**

 **flopymoon: Bueno sí, es lo normal que él se aleje (No consiguiendolo del todo, porque como decís, son hermanos y viven juntos). No sé, en mi condición de mujer, siempre he pensado que en este tipo de situaciones prohidas (?), el hombre es el que más intenta contenerse. En cambio nosotros, por más miedito (?) que no dé, somos como que más arriesgadas a vivir el momento, sin importar las consecuencias... Claro que toda regla tiene su excepción, no estoy diciendo que siempre va ser así de ésta manera.**

 **Mi personaje favorito también es el de Hermione. Me gusta trabajar con ella y, quizá, eso me pone afecte a la hora de trabajar a Draco... Trataré de manejar mejor esto en capítulos futuros. De hecho, en el 10 es todo desde la perspectiva de él, así que esperaré a ver cómo me va según su opinión.**

 **Y, bueno, dígamos que yo soy imparcial con la madre. Vamos que yo también soy mamá y me pongo en el lugar de ells, y hay que reconocer que Hermione puede ser un poquito altanera. Pero como también soy hija y también tuve la edad de Hermione, y fuí muy rebelde, pa'qué digo que no, si sí, reconozco que hay maneras más efectivas y menos drástica que la utiliza Clea.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos lueguito.**

 **houdiniboom: ¡Uff! A ver, por dónde empiezo...**

 **Bueno, primero lo primero, gracias por leer y comentar nuevamente. Lo siento por tardarme en actualizar ésta vez, seguro y pensaste que ahora sí abandonaría la historia. Pues te digo que eso no será así, la única manera sería que me muera o se me dañen mis manos. No importa cuánto me tarde, siempre y cuando pueda voy a volver.**

 **Si te soy sincers, el capítulo anterior no es uno de mis favoritos, es el que menos me gusta. Pero me gustó mucho la parte en que Draco le limpia la cara a su hermana, y ella después cree le va dar un beso, y resulta que le sale luego con lo del moco en la nariz. La verdad que imaginarme a Hermione golpeándolo por estúpido fue divertido.**

 **Por otra parte... Gracias por tu apoyo en cuanto a traer mis historias al fandom. De verdad me alegra que ésta historia esté teniendo muy buena aceptación, apesar de que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con HP, a excepción de los nombres de los personajes por supuesto.**

 **Y, bueno, me alegra mucho que te guste mi manera de escribir. Espero no decocionarlos, para ser sincera es lo que más me aterra de esto.**

 **Voy a abstenerme a contar algo sobre el futuro de la historia, porque no quiero hacer spoiler. Aún así espero que te guste cómo se irá dando todo.**

 **Saludos, gracias por los buenos deseos para mi y mis bebés. Nos estamos leyendo. Besitos.**

 **P.D.: ESCRIBE TODO LO QUE SE TE DÉ LA GANA EN EL COMENTARIO. NO IMPORTA LO LARGO QUE QUEDE DESPUÉS. A MÍ ME ALEGRA QUE MI FIC TE EMOCIONE MUCHO.**

 **Cleoru Misumi: Pues sí, pero como Draco es una persona que dramatiza todo... Yo diría que su problema es que piensa demasiado en las cosas, siempre de una manera negativa.**

 **Saludosy gracias por los buenos deseos. No estamos leyendo.**

 **yessi-chibi: Y dale con lo dejarlos solos... Hump, a mí se me hace que las que quieren que lo dejen solitos son ustedes. Pero todo a su tiempo, todavía falta algunas cositas por pasar para poder llegar a "eso", así que calma.**

 **Ahrg! Cuando estaba escribiendo la parte de Hermione intentando descifrar su qué le sucedía, fue tan difícil, porque ella, sí, tiene trece, pero es bastante madura, pero a la vez no, porque hay que estar claro que hay cosas que van con la edad. Aparte que tiene una personalidad muy particular y obviamente que su reacción tenía que ser muy de ella. Y de verdad que no estaba segura de estar proyectándolo bien. Pero me alegra que haya salido lo suficiente aceptable para que les gustara.**

 **Saludos y mil gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos a las personitas que me leen en silencio y a las que se hacen presentes, ya sea con siguiendo o agregando a favoritos la historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado para compartir esta historia con el fandom.**

1.-

Draco comenzó a subir las escaleras poco a poco mientras se sostenía el estómago y se tapaba la boca con una mano, aparentando tener ganas de vomitar.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —le preguntó su madre en voz alta y él se apresuró en negar con la cabeza.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de sus padres, y de la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana -que Draco estaba completamente seguro de que no se había creído su excusa para no quedarse a lavar los trastes-, terminó de subir las escaleras de manera normal, acelerando su andar luego tan pronto estuvo en el pasillo, dirigiéndose hasta su cuarto.

Draco soltó el aire retenido cuando estuvo dentro de la seguridad de éste, a la vez que le ponía el pestillo a la puerta, sabiendo de sobra que lo primero que haría Hermione en cuanto sus padres se durmieran, sería dirigirse a su habitación.

Sí, estaba actuando como un cobarde, pensó mientras se disponía a quitarse la ropa y entraba a la ducha. Pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba ahora era que había podido esquivar a Hermione durante todo el día (Con mucho esfuerzo cabía decir) y que ella se llevaría un chasco cuando intentara abrir su puerta y no pudiera. Draco esperaba que esto fuera suficiente para que su hermana entendiera que no quería hablar con ella; por lo menos de nada que tuviera que ver con los besos. Draco había concluido que lo que quería decirle tan urgente tenía que ver con esto (¿De qué más si no?), y obviamente que tendría que ser a solas, lo que también sabía que ella y él terminarían haciendo otra cosa con sus bocas, menos hablar.

Draco salió de la ducha y sacudió la cabeza, con el fin de desahcerse de la vocesita fastidiosa que le decía que la perspectiva de su último pensamiento tampoco es que estaba mal; porque sí lo estaba. No era para nada bueno que él se estuviera muriendo de ganas por volver a besar a su hermana, a tal punto, que inconsciente había caminado hasta la puerta de su cuarto, para quitarle el seguro... Afortunadamente -o infortunadamente, ya no sabía-, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y se dio media vuelta.

Draco extrajo un boxer de la gaveta donde guardaba la ropa interior, y se quitó la toalla húmeda para colgarla en el respaldo de la silla que estaba frente su escritorio. Una vez estuvo listo se tiró en la cama con intención de dormir, suponiendo que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, ya que la noche anterior no había dormido lo suficiente.

Draco no se equivocó: Se quedó dormido de inmediato. Cayó en un sueño tan profundo que, al cabo de no sabe cuánto tiempo, cuando creyó oír un ruido y quiso abrir los ojos, no pudo. Los párpados los sentía pesados. A decir verdad sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, y pensó que a lo mejor era que estaba soñando con haber oído algo. Pero comenzó a dudarlo luego al sentir que un lado de su cama se hundía. Definitivamente Draco sabía que no lo estaba soñando, pese a que seguía profundamente dormido. Aún así, puso todo su empeño por lograr abrir sus ojos, consiguiendolo a duras penas, lo que le permitió ver un borrón sentado al lado de él. Un borrón que dejó de serlo para convertirse en su hermana, por lo que Draco ahora si estaba seguro de estar soñando, porque no había manera de que Hermione hubiera entrado en su cuarto... Menos para hacer lo que él creía estaba apunto de hacer.

Una alarma se prendió en él, su sueño se esfumó por completo, y abrió los ojos de par en par a la vez que su mano voló, atajando la de su hermana, que cerró el puño en el aire, a poco centímetros de...

—¿Hermione? —preguntó casi sin voz, dubitativo, no estando seguro todavía de estar soñando o no.

Hermione no le respondió. Su semblante era pálido y su pecho bajaba y subía de forma errática.

—¡Me asustaste, estúpido! —le acusó en voz baja mientras le golpeaba la mano que tenía sujeta la de ella.

—¡Auch! —exclamó Draco, soltándola para poder sobarse la mano que ella le había golpeado, que le dolía una barba... Esperen un momento, ¿le dolía el golpe que le dio su hermana? Obviamente que, si la repuesta era afirmativa -que lo era-, entonces eso solo significaba...

»¿Cómo demonios entraste? —le inquirió molesto, poniéndose de pie con rapidez, ignorando el mareo y el que su visión se hubiera nublado, por el hecho de haberse levantado abrutamente.

Draco tomó Hermione por el brazo, obligándola a que también se pusiera se pie, comenzando luego a sacarla a rastras de su habitación, sin esperar a que ella le diera una respuesta, porque no la quería, lo único que quería era que ella se fuera antes de que pudiera a reparar a conciencia, en el pijama que llevaba puesto que, para variar, adivinaba que era corto y revelador cómo no.

—¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando! —le exigió ella, con un tono que, por la hora, debía de haberse escuchado del otro lado del barrio.

Draco la soltó como si de repente su brazo le hubiera quemado la mano. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando, con el corazón acelerado, que sus padres inrrumpieran en su cuarto.

—Duermen como roca.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos al no entender su comentario.

—Que ya sabes qué hacen los sábados en la noche, por ende, a esta hora deben estar como muertos. No se despertaran así la casa se estuviera derrumbando. —le explicó, fastidiada, y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al entenderla claramente.

—Ah... —dijo, todo cortado, mientras dejaba caer sus brazos. Se aclaró la garganta luego.

»¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó de nuevo, cambiando de tema -lo menos que quería era hablar sobre la vida íntima de sus padres-, y también porque le daba curiosidad. El recordaba haberle dejado el seguro a la puerta.

Hermione sonrió mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo lateral de su prenda inferior. Es decir, del shorts blanco que dejaba desnudas sus piernas hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Draco se obligó a desviar la mirada.

—Con esto —le dijo ella, haciendo que, de manera automática, él volviera a posar sus orbes grises en ella, viendo el pequeño objeto que ella sostenía a la altura de su torso, y que no lograba definir bien qué era... Lo que sí veía, y muy, muy claramente, era que ella no llevaba sujetador debajo de la franelilla -también blanca- que tenía puesta.

»En serio no creíste que un pestillo me iba a detener, ¿o sí? —le dijo ella de manera retórica, en tanto se guardaba otra vez el objeto no identificado en su bolsillo.

Draco evitó volver a ver sus piernas y se giró para caminar hasta su cama, sentándose.

—¿A qué viniste? —preguntó con voz ronca a tiempo que, disimuladamente, tomaba su almohada y se la ponía sobre su regazo, ocultando el muy notorio efecto que su hermana tenía en él.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Creo que el no dormir te afectó el cerebro —le contestó ella, parafraseando lo que él le había dicho la mañana del sábado—. Sabes bien a qué vine, señor: ¡Ay, ay, me duele el estómago! —continuó, haciendo una mala imitación de él, agarrándose el estómago y doblándose dramáticamente. Por último se llevó el dedo índice a su boca abierta, haciendo un gesto que le decía claramente que su actuación le había parecido algo vomitivo.

»Por favor, hasta un niño de dos años lo hubiera hecho mejor. —bufó.

—Pues te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que lavó los platos. —presumió él, y Hermione abrió la boca para refutarlo, pero, aunque intentó varías veces, de ésta no salió ni media palabra. Al cabo de unos segundos, cerró la boca, levantó el mentón, y apretó los puños, molesta.

A Draco le pareció que se veía graciosa, a decir verdad, siempre lo había encontrado divertido, y sólo ahora reparaba en su verdadero motivo para molestarla en cada oportunidad...

...Una sonrisa involuntaria de dibujó en sus labios: Le gustaba.

—Me gustas.

Draco parpadeó, saliendo de su momentánea ensoñación.

—¿Ah? —preguntó confundido, no estando seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Era eso de lo quería hablar contigo —Hermione le aclaró, a la vez sin aclararle nada—. Me... —quiso continuar, pero calló de repente, como si algo se le hubiera atorado en su garganta.

Draco la vió mirarse las manos, que ahora tenía entrelazadas, para luego soltar un suspiro y lavartar la cara hacia él. En los ojos de Hermione se reflejaba cierta duda, pero, cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él, lo hizo sin titubear. Era tanta su determinación, que Draco se había quedado pasmado en su sitio, sin mover ni un sólo músculo... Ni si quiera se movió cuando ella se inclinó frente de él, para darle un pico en los labios.

—Me gustas. —ella le repitió, separándose pero sin alejarse de él.

Y, ésta vez, Draco la escuchó con claridad, lo que hizo que él saliera de su estado de shock. La miró a la cara por un segundo, buscando cualquier indicio de burla por parte de su hermana, quizá una especie de venganza por él haberla ignorado todo el día, y haber hecho que ella lavara los platos por él, pero no halló ni un sólo rastro de burla y, lo que era peor -porque de ninguna forma él podía pensar que era mejor-, la duda se había esfumado de su mirada. Sus ojos eran sinceridad pura, lo que causó que Draco comenzara a experimentar una furia, sólo que no estaba muy seguro del porqué realmente.

—¿Estás bromeando?—escupió molesto, a la vez que hacía a un lado a Hermione con una mano -no de una manera muy amable-, y se ponía nuevamente de pie, caminando con paso firme hacia la puerta de su cuarto, pero un jalón de su mano derecha hizo que frenara su andar, y chocara con un pecho pequeño y blando. Draco cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo se le erizaban todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

»Hermione suéltame —pidió con ira contenida. Ella no lo soltó.

—No estoy bromeando —le dijo—. En verdad me gusta y sé que yo también te gus...

Pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y Draco no la dejó continuar. Se soltó de ella sin esfuerzo y la enfrentó.

—¿Gustarte, dices? —soltó de manera ácida, pero en voz baja, obligado a aguantarse las ganas de gritarle a su hermana.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró directamente a sus ojos, que echaban chipas y que la retaban a que se retractara.

—¡Sí! —le aseguró ella, todavía firme ante su declaración. Dejándole en claro que ella no se dejaría intimidar.

Pero Draco dijo algo a continuación que, por segunda vez en la noche, hizo, no sólo que Hermione se quedara sin palabras, sino que ella también comenzara a dudar seriamente, de su ahora quebrantable firmeza:

—¿Y te gusto igual o más que el chico por el que llorabas hasta hace muy poco?

 **¡Hello!**

 **Bueno, como prometí, aquí está el 10 y, les cuento que tengo escrito algo del 11. Sin embargo, no creo que pueda actualizar este fin de semana, debido a que se me es casi imposible escribir los sábados y domingos por increíble que parezca. Pero seguro para la próxima semana que les tengo el capítulo.**

 **Quiero aprovechar para aclararles algo, porque sé (y no me vengan a decir que no, que bien saben que sí) que están esperando "acción" entre Draco y Hermione... Bueno, cuando yo comencé a escribir la historia (que en su inicio fue TS), no tenía pensado nada lemonoso (Si la historia la marqué como "M" fue por el tema del incesto), pero como la historia se me fue saliendo (?) de las manos, ahora se me ha presentado un problema (?)... Me explico: Yo no soy de escribir lemon a juro, siempre que lo escribo es porque de verdad se da, es decir, de verdad lo imagino, y estos tienden a ser muy explícitos, son muy pocas las ocasiones en las que utilizo eufemismos. Y es por esto que mis historias, algunas, han sido eliminadas de otras plataformas. De hecho, la historia original, que la subía en Wattpad, se me fue borrada, lo mismo ha ocurrido en , aunque la estoy volviendo a publicar con otro usuario.**

 **Si les digo esto no es para decir que en esta historia no va haber lemon, porque sí lo habrá, y es por ésta razón que se les digo, porque no quiero que más adelante alguien se sienta ofendido por mi manera de narrar la situación sexual que se dará entre Draco y Hermione. Ya una vez tuve que borrar una historia de acá por amenaza de reporte. C,laro que eso fue hace algunos años, apenas iniciaba en esto (fue mi primera historia), y mentiría si digo que no me asusté.**

 **Es por eso que les digo, a los que son muy sensibles, que están a tiempo si deciden no seguir leyendo la historia.**

 **Dicho esto, procederé a contestar los rws.**

 **AidaZamayoa: Pues sí, fue su culpa, así que se aguante ahora las consecuencias ¿no?**

 **Y de nada, un placer seguir escribiendo y posteando para ustedes. Gracias a ti por leer a pesar de larga espera y comentar.**

 **Saludos y besitos. Nos leemos lueguito.**

 **lelu-chan: Sí, volví. Y que bueno, porque de verdad ya me hacía falta escribir.**

 **Más feliz me pone a mí saber que todavía están pendientes de la historia.**

 **Gracias por leer. Saludos. Nos leemos luego.**

 **CDanae: Oh, gracias, linda. La verdad que quisiera que fuera mejor, pero a veces no consigo las palabras correctas para poder proyectar mejor los que pasa en mi cabeza, pero se hace el intento y me alegra que les guste.**

 **Saludos y mil gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias también a las personas que me leen en silencio y a las que se hace presente, ya sea agregando la historia a favoritos o siguiéndola.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
